


Forever And Always

by RexRocket



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gamora - Freeform, Groot - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Rocket Raccoon - Freeform, drax the destroyer - Freeform, peter quill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexRocket/pseuds/RexRocket
Summary: Evan had been abducted from Earth, his home. He was tortured for weeks by the scientists on Halfworld. The torture was unbearable, he was no longer referred to by his name but a number. Completely dehumanized. But things start to look up after he meets a cute little raccoon going by the name Rocket.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first attempt at writing a story for anything ever so sorry if there a lot of grammatical errors or things are explained very well or not in enough detail. The story will have other characters and guardians but will focus on Evan and Rocket. There will be action and not just fluffy stuff. I plan to make this story long as I do not enjoy one shots and stuff like that. I do not know how long this will take me but I'm hoping it will last a while. If you have any questions or concerns please leave a comment I love criticism! All tags will come into play eventually, this story will be long. Please leave comments about anything, if there is something wrong I will attempt to fix it.

Evan woke up in a cage that was way too small for his human body. The previous ones had been somewhat roomy, but this new one was incredibly small, barely big enough to stand. His body hurt immensely seeing the shoddy surgical work and new implants put in him by the scientists on Halfworld.

Evan took a glance around the room to get a sense of where he was, only being able to see another cage across from him with what looked like a blackish ball in the corner, if it weren't for the ringtail, he would've never guessed what was in the cage. Evan assumed the raccoon was asleep, so he thought it would be a better idea to try and talk to him when he wakes up.

Evan sat in the cage for what seemed like hours before the raccoon finally woke up and turned around to face him. The raccoon looked at Evan curiously before resting against the back of his cage, still staring at the human. Although barely being able to see him from across the dimly lit room, the raccoon was able to spot his piercing blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. As he focused on the human a feeling ran over him, he didn't know what he was feeling. It was almost like an attraction towards him. With the other people and animals, he would've already stopped looking, but he couldn't help but stare.

To break the silence and the awkward staring between the two, Evan started with a shaky, "Hey." still hurting from the surgery. 

“What do you want?” The raccoon answered sounding frustrated voice breaking mid-sentence due to the new vocal cords the scientists had given him. Although he felt a slight attraction to the human, he didn't want to let his emotions get the better of him.

Evan seemed to ignore his aggravation and said, "nothin’ man I'm tryna start a conversation. I mean, after all, we're all we got in this hellhole.” 

The raccoon realized he was right; he and the human were the only ones left in the facility. The other animals and test subjects that had been in the facility before they were dead now. If a test subject acted out of line, they would be punished. Most times resulting in death. The scientists would continuously remind them of the previous test subjects, and it scared the raccoon to death, but he would never openly react. The scientists used the subject's emotion against them, making surgeries more painful every time they acted out. Because of this, the raccoon attempted to hide all his feelings.

After a few moments of silence, the raccoon finally responded to him with, "Ya know what humie, you're right, we are all that is left in here. That's why I'm going to need you to help us get out of here."

"You have a plan to get out here? I didn't think it was possible." 

"Well, it is, but we're going to need a few things before we can get out."

Hearing this gave Evan a spark of hope. A chance to get out meant that he could have a life. He wanted to go back to Terra, but he knew that would never happen. Even if he were to escape the facility, he could never return to his old normal life.

Back on Terra Evan was an average person, with a basic life similar to the rest of the population. Ever since the scientists took him and transported him to Halfworld his life is anything but average. They trained every test subject to be perfect fighters, able to win most fist fights and close quarter combat situations. Along with this, the scientists implanted into each of the test subjects, a neural implant. This implant gave each of the test subjects genius level intellect. They were training each of them to be assassins for the scientists and Halfworld. 

"Well if we're going to work together I think I should at least know your name."

"The names Rocket."

Evan smiled at Rocket and said, "That's a pretty badass name you got there. My name is Evan."

Rocket got a warm feeling inside himself for a second. Rocket had never received a compliment before. _The smile he gave you?_ Rocket had to slap himself mentally; _You just met this guy, plus what if he ends up dead like everyone else in here?_ Rocket thought to himself. Rocket didn't like thinking this way, but he didn't like getting attached either. One moment you have a friend, the next they're taken from you, and you never see them again. Of course, this thought process was due to Rockets past experiences in the facility.

"Yeah yeah, whatever humie." Rocket said pretending to brush off the comment, "So as I was saying earlier, we're going to need a few things to get out of here. There are only two things, but you're going to have to help me with one of them."

Evan scooted himself closer to the bars at the edge of his cage curiously to be able to hear Rocket, "And they are?" 

As Rocket was about to reply, the back of his cage opened, and one of the facilities robots pulled him out. 

Evan watched as Rocket was pulled into the room behind his cage and was instantly strapped to the table. They both made eye contact for a second before the cages back door closed. Evan saw the fear in Rocket's bright copper eyes. Evan scooted away from the edge and to the back of his cage. Evan was worried about Rocket, Although they had just barely met Evan was happy to have what he thought of as a friend. He just hoped that whatever the scientists were going to do to him wouldn't be too painful. Being pulled out of your cage always meant you were going to feel some variation of pain. No surgery was painless, and the scientists loved to hear their screams. 

Evan sat at the back of his cage watching Rocket's cage continually hoping that the back door would open and that Rocket would be thrown back into his cage. He wanted to be able to see and talk to him again. Evan hadn't spoken to anyone since he was taken from Earth and even though they had only had one conversation and had just met hours prior, Evan liked Rocket. Evan liked Rocket's constantly annoyed attitude and tough guy act. Evan knew Rocket had a mushy part to him and he was going to do whatever it took to get to it. But before he could do that, they first have to get out of the facility.

Evan growing tired from waiting for Rocket's return began to doze off at the back of his cage when Rocket's cage door opened, sending a loud buzz through the room. Evan instantly jerked up to see what the loud noise was about and was happy to see that Rocket was back in his cage, although he didn't look so good. Rocket instantly hissed in pain as he hit the floor of his cage.

"Hey Rocket, are you okay?" 

Rocket noticed how worried Evan was about him. It felt good to have someone who cared about him. "Yeah man, I'm fine thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear. What'd they do to you anyway?"

"Just another implant, ya know, the usual stuff." Rocket raised his arm slowly so that Evan would be able to see the implant.

"Sheesh, we have to get out of here." 

"Yeah about that, it's probably going to be a while before we're going to be able to."

"Great more time in these cages, I'm loving the plan already." Evan said sarcastically, "So what's stopping us from just breaking out of here?"

Rocket got up from the back of his cage where he was laying and went to the front of his cage and began to point, "You see that door? That's the only way out of here, but we're going to need a device to hack the facility mainframe and open it." 

"Ahuh." Evan clearly saw the door as it was the only way in or out of the room unless you got pulled through the back of your cage for surgery.

Rocket sat back down and began to crawl to the back of his cage again as standing was starting to hurt his legs, and he was still weak. When he finally sat down, he began to rest his head and said, "So all we need is a power source and a display. I have the main piece, but we're still missing the other two."

"So what are we going to have to do to get the other two components? As Evan said this, he scooted his way to the front of his cage to be able to hear Rocket a little bit better as Rocket was still weak from his surgery and wasn't talking very loud which was to be expected.

"Well the display is easy, we can just take the side of the screen above our cages off then that's done, but we have to get that last because if we get it and one of the scientists comes in to check our vitals they'll notice that we tampered with it and then we'll both be dead. The power source isn't something we can retrieve though; we're going to have to make it using parts around the facility. Luckily I've been able to spot a few items around here during transfers and surgeries that we can use to make it. Rocket began to violently cough, so he took a moment to relax as he was talking a lot. 

Seeing how much Rocket was coughing began to worry Evan so he thought that they should both take a break and finish discussing the plan then next morning. "Rocket take your time you don't have to explain it all at once. You should get some rest. I promise I'll still be here when you wake up." 

"And if you aren't?" 

"If I'm not here it just means I beat you to the exit," Evan replied jokingly.

Rocket smirked at Evan before saying, "Alright well, I'll try and rest a bit right now, but as soon as I wake up, we're discussing the plan."

"Sounds good Ranger," Evan said, smiling at Rocket.

Rocket laid down on the mat inside his cage and quickly fell asleep. The only thing he was able to think about while falling asleep was Evans smile. Rocket although he wouldn't admit it, loved to see Evan happy. Something about the Terran drew Rocket in like a moth to a flame. 

Evan was amazed at how much Rocket had talked to him, especially since he had just gotten out of surgery. Even though he barely knew him, Evan knew that Rocket didn't like to talk very much, but he wanted to change that, and he knew he would get him to open up to him eventually. Evan watched as Rocket fell asleep and began to do the same, quickly dozing off. 

Evan woke up after a few hours of sleep, and he felt awful. The soreness from his surgery was starting to fatigue him. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking up to check on Rocket, and to his surprise Rocket was already awake and was staring at him from the back of his cage with his arms crossed, "Took you long enough to wake up." Rocket teased.

"Yeah, my bad man. I Didn't think I'd be out that long. Sorry for making you wait" Evan apologized, who was now looking at the ground. Evan felt terrible for making Rocket wait so long for him.

"It's whatever humie. We really need to discuss the plan right now, though." Rocket noticed Evan was beating himself up over nothing, and he did feel sympathy for him, but Rocket didn't know how to express it. This was partly due to Rocket fearing Evan would laugh at him, or make fun of him, but also because he wanted to finish working out the plan with Evan.

"So we stopped at the power source yesterday. You were saying something along the lines of building it, but you never got to tell me the components." Evan wanted to show Rocket that he was paying attention and to assure Rocket that he wasn't wasting his time. 

"Well damn, I'm surprised you remembered anything I told you yesterday." 

"Of course I did!" Evan declared now standing up at the edge of his cage.

Rocket remained sitting at the back of his cage remaining unmoved since Evan woke up, "I'm just glad I don't have to repeat myself. Anyways, the pieces are just a blue chip, and a yellow chip....that's it." 

Evan sat down before saying, "Alright, so what's the catch? That sounds way too simple."

"It's not going to be easy. I'll tell you that. The blue chip is going to be significantly easier than the yellow, but you don't have to worry about blue because I'm going to get it." 

"Aww great, you're making me do the hard stuff now aren't ya? Alright well, what do I have to do? Evan sighed, knowing whatever he was going to have to do wasn't going to be simple, nothing ever was around this place. 

"Yeah but not because I want you too, If I had the choice I would've already built what we needed and escaped. But it doesn't seem like that's going to happen, so we're working together." Rocket paused for a moment before continuing what he was saying, "Anyway you're going to have to..... get the chip from the back of one of the security bots." Rocket knew that he was asking Evan to put his life on the line and was unsure of how he was going to react. It was a big thing to ask of someone who was a total stranger the day prior.

"Alright, I'll figure something out. I don't have an operation for probably another week, so we're going to have to wait until then." Evan made it sound like getting the chip would be no problem so he wouldn't worry Rocket. Confidence is vital during these situations. Surgeries were often, but they didn't happen every day so it was going to be a bit before Evan could retrieve the chip.

"My next one is tomorrow. I'll get my piece then. When I get back I'll hide it under my mat, so they don't see it. You know what you have to do, yes?"

"Yeah, I got it," Evan assured Rocket.

The two sat in silence for a while after their brief conversation. Rocket saw no need to continue talking as he was still thinking about the plan, unsure if they would succeed. Evan, however, was confident that they would both escape but wasn't sure as to what they would do after that. The silence began to bore Evan, so he tried to start another conversation with Rocket, "So what now?"

Rocket's ear twitched, and his head shot up at the sound of Evan's voice, not because he was annoyed or angry, but because Rocket had gotten used to the sheer silence of the room and the noise surprised him. After realizing it was just Evan, he calmed down and replied, "We wait."

Evan was unsatisfied with Rockets answer as he wanted to talk to him, "C'mon man can we at least talk to each other? I don't want to sit in silence for a week."

"What is there to talk about? Rocket said to the annoyance of Evan.

Evan desperately wanted to get to know Rocket or talk about anything with him, "Maybe we can get to know each other more. I know that's something I want to do at least." Evan persisted.

"Alright fine." Rocket mumbled in defeat, finally realizing that Evan wasn't going to give up, "Just warning you that I'm not a very interesting person, or thing or whatever you wanna call me."

"I'm sure that's not true, here we'll start off simple. What's your favorite color?"

Rocket had never really put any thought into what his favorite color would be and was a little confused, "Am I supposed to have one?"

"Well back on Terra everyone had a favorite color, it's just something to get the conversation going. Here I'll start. My personal favorite is brown, sorta like the color of your fur."

"Well ummm, I guess I like the color blue, like the color of your eyes. They're nice."

Hearing Rockets comment put a smile on Evan's face, "See? You're already a professional. Now it's your turn to ask me something." 

Even though Rocket had made it seem like he didn't want to talk to the Terran, he did want to get to know him better. Rocket took a moment to think, putting a finger in the air signifying to Evan that he needed a moment before he thought of a question. After about a minute or so Rocket asked, "What was it like back on Terra? I mean like what did you do for fun?"

Evan was excited to answer this question, standing up again with a smile on his face, "Well actually it's not that bad. I lived in this place called New York, and every day was eventful and fun. I loved photography and taking pictures was my favorite thing to do, something about being able to capture a moment and relive it just drew me in. I used to draw, but I lost interest when I became a photographer. I lived in the city with my dad, he's this wealthy genius, and everyone loved him, and I did too, but we didn't see eye to eye on most things." Evan put his hand over his face and waited a moment before speaking again, "Sorry, I'm going off on a tangent." Evan realized he was diverting from the question Rocket asked.

Evan was about to continue talking when Rocket quickly exclaimed, "No keep going. I'm enjoying this. So why did you have daddy issues?" he scooted himself closer to the edge of his cage as a way to show Evan he was interested in what he was talking about."

This excited Evan again, Rocket was the first person in his life who legitimately wanted to know about him. Everyone just assumes that the kid of a genius billionaire has a perfect life with zero problems. Evan began walking back and forth in his cage, which only allowed for about two or three steps before you had to turn around and walk the other way. "Well, first off, my mom and my dad were always busy working around the world, showing off new plans for the future which left me at home in New York City most of the time. I wasn't a bad kid, but I definitely wasn't a good one either. When my parents would leave, I would draw graffiti over tons of walls on multiple buildings across the city. I became infamously known throughout the city as an amazing anonymous artist who could never get caught by the cops, but everyone always said I went about art in the wrong ways. I would've never gotten caught if my dad didn't find my sketchbook one night, which had every single design I had ever drawn. We got into a fight that night over it, and he couldn't stop saying things like, _you know, I wanted you to be better than me_ and how incredibly disappointed he was in me. I told him I hated him and ran away and that was the last night before I was taken here." Evan stopped pacing at the back of his cage, putting his arm against the wall and resting his head on it looking down. Evan hadn't even realized what he had done that night until he spoke it aloud. Maybe it was the harshness of the facility keeping his mind off it, but this was the first time Evan had thought about what had happened that night. He started to become overwhelmed with anger and sadness. The last thing Evan told his father was how much he hated him. A few tears began to run down Evan's face as he started to cry. He pulled his head away from his arm and turned around to face Rocket had who the most concerned look he had ever seen. 

Rocket assumed this was his fault for asking to hear more, but at the same time, Evan insisted that he was okay with continuing, "Hey I think we should take a break for today." Rocket didn't like seeing the Terran who he had a developing crush on so sad and down, and although he wanted to hear more about him he only thought it would right to take a break for the day.

"Are you sure? I can keep talking. I'm fine. Besides," Evan stopped to wipe the tears off his face, "I want to talk to you." He knew that on Terra, he would be considered a freak for liking an animal, but the thing was Evan didn't see Rocket as an animal, and frankly, he wasn't. Evan saw Rocket as a person, a person he wanted to be with.

"Well, I think we should switch back to you asking me questions."

"Sounds good to me," Evan said excitedly, intrigued to learn more about Rocket.

The two talked for a couple of hours getting to know each other more. They talked and talked but eventually, they got tired and were ready to go to sleep.

"Hey I've got my surgery tomorrow, so I'll get my piece then." Rocket didn't sound confident and had a look of unsureness staring at the floor of his cage.

"Rocket you can do this, I know you can. Don't be worried." Evan reassured him.

"Thanks, but I guess we won't know if that's true till tomorrow. Goodnight Evan." 

"Goodnight Rocky," Evan said with a soft voice.

 _Rocky? Did he just give you a nickname? Aww whatever he probably didn't mean anything bad by it. Kinda nice I guess._ Rocket thought to himself as he laid down on his mat.

Evan rested his head on the back of his cage and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the thought of what he and Rocket could be.

The next morning Evan had woken up a little later than he usually did seeing the clock in the room read, 10:47 A.M. He stretched and sat up ready to start another dreary day in the facility. When he looked through the bars on his cage to check for Rocket, his heart dropped, Rocket wasn't in his cage. Evan's heart began to race because it could only mean two things, Rocket was in the middle of surgery, or he was dead. Evan started to worry like crazy until he began to hear loud, violent screams echo through the facility, indicating that Rocket was still alive. It broke Evan's heart to hear Rocket scream because he knew they were hurting him. An hour passed, and Rocket's cage door opened, and he was thrown back in. Rocket rolled around in his cage for a minute, the pain almost unbearable. 

"Hey Rocket, are you okay? I heard you screaming and..."

"Yeah I'm fine I'm fine." Rocket cut Evan off reassuring him he was okay, "Plus check out what I got," Rocket held up the Blue chip they needed for the power source.

Evan let out a sigh of relief. He forgot entirely about the plan and was only worrying about Rocket, "That's amazing man, and I'm glad to hear you're alright."

"Hey, Evan can I ask you something?" 

"Of course, man, what's up?" Evan would never say no to a conversation with Rocket.

"Why are you so nice to me? We barely met a few days ago, and it just seems weird to me that you can be so nice to someone you just met." Rocket wasn't used to the level of kindness Evan showed Rocket because the scientists were so cruel to him.

"Rocket, it's because I care about you a lot. The more I've gotten to know you, the closer we get, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." 

"I'm just not used to having friends, ya know? The previous ones I had if you could even call them that, died hours after I met them."

"Well I'm not dead, and we're going to get out of here, me and you," Evan said confidently.

With the blue chip secured, all that was left to do was for Evan to get his piece. He didn't have another surgery for about a week. In the meantime Evan and Rocket began to talk more and more every day, growing closer as the days passed. Evan showed Rocket a few conversation games that they would play throughout the week. The two loved each other being the only person each other had; they just didn't know how to tell one another.

The day had finally come for Evan to retrieve his piece, but the look on his face showed that he wasn't as confident as was before. Rocket noticed this and wanted to comfort Evan, "C'mon man, you got this, don't worry."

"Yeah... yeah I- I do," Evan said unsurely. He started rubbing his hands together and messing with his fingers nervously waiting for his cage to open. About five minutes passed, and the moment the two had been waiting for was finally about to happen. The back door opened, signaling to Evan to come through into the room, but he just sat there. Evans plan was just to sit and wait for a security bot to drag him out, so he could get the chip off of the back of it. After only thirty seconds, the scientist grew impatient and sent a bot in to grab him. The security bot entered Evan's cage and extended its long mechanical arms to snatch up Evan. When Evan was pulled close enough to the bot, he reached around to the back of it to try and secure the piece. He moved his hands around the back of it, trying to feel the part and grab it. He began to panic. He couldn't find the chip. Rocket noticed Evan was struggling to find it and yelled, "Bottom right!" Evan moved his hand towards where Rocket told him to and felt a small piece protruding from the security bot. He pulled on it with minimal force and yanked it out, quickly throwing it in his mouth so that the scientists would not notice. The security bot continued to function as normal and placed Evan on the table and prepared him for the surgery. The operation was a success, and Evan hid the piece from the scientists without them noticing. 

The scientists threw Evan back into his cage like they usually did after surgeries. Evan groaned in pain but ignored it. He had to get the piece to Rocket. He looked at Rockets cage and noticed he was asleep. Usually, he would let him sleep, but this was an exciting moment for both of them, "Rocket, hey dude, wake up." Rocket moved around a little bit, the few words Evan babbled waking him up. 

"What's so important that you need to wake me up?"

Without saying a word, Evan held up the yellow chip showing Rocket.

"Oh flark man I forgot about that, pass it over here would ya?"

Evan made his way to the front of his cage and tossed it through the bars towards Rockets cage. Rocket extended his arm as far as he could through his cage bars and caught it with his left hand, standing out on one leg to stretch himself out more. Rocket let out a few deep breaths and walked towards his mat, lifting it up, revealing the other two components. Rocket grabbed the blue chip and combined it with the yellow chip and connected it to the armband, "Now all we need is a display." Rocket muttered. Rocket went back to the front of the cage and reached his arm through the bars towards the display that showed their vitals. He pulled the left side of the display, ripping it clean off and attached it to the armband, completing the device.

"Hey Evan, it's done." Rocket said proudly, raising it in the air.

"Really?! That's awesome dude." 

"I've linked it to the facility's mainframe and were good to go, but I want to wait till tomorrow morning before we make a move."

"Wait why, Rocket? We should leave now. What if we don't get another chance?" Evan pleaded.

Rocket thought about it for a moment before making a decision, "No, we leave in the morning. You just had surgery, and you need rest, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"If you insist Rocket." Evan smiled at Rocket, happy that he was looking out for him, but he still believed they should go now, but Rocket had their key to get out, so it wasn't really up to him.

"Why do you always do that thing with your face?"

"What? Smiling?" Evan let out a laugh, "It's just something you do when you're happy. You should try it sometime. I think it would look good on you." 

"You're the good looking one!" Rocket yelled out, pointing at Evan, not yet realizing what he had just done. He could no longer contain himself. The stupid Terran made him feel some way he had never felt before, but Rocket loved it. _He loved him._

Evan's head shot up at the comment, the broad smile widened as he stared at Rocket, "You callin' me cute Rocky?" Evan said flirtatiously.

 _Oh god here we go with the nickname again._ The nickname made Rocket heat up inside every time he heard it, "No I- just... yeah," Rocket replied nervously, finding it hard to get the words out.

"Why are you so nervous? It's alright dude."

"It's just I've never felt this way about someone before."

"If it makes you feel any better I like you too," Evan said softly.

Rocket's ears perked up, and his eyes widened, and for the first time probably ever, he was smiling.

"Well, I can tell someones happy." Evan gushed.

The two sat and smiled at each other for a bit, memorizing every detail of each other's faces. As they broke eye contact the pain in Evan's side returned, Rocket's copper eyes made him forget where he was and that they were still trapped in the facility, "Hey so what do you want to do when we get out of here?"

"I haven't really thought of that yet."

"Well, I was hoping you'd explore the universe with me, maybe take a few photos along the way."

"You askin' me on a date Evan?" Rocket teased.

Evan blushed a little, and his face turned red because that's precisely what it was, a galactic date with the love of his life, "Yeah I guess, but only if you want t-"

"I'd love to!" Rocket yelled out, cutting Evan off. 

Evan didn't mind Rocket cutting him off and just brushed it off with a short chuckle. Despite wanting to converse with Rocket, the pain was still present, and he was exhausted. He closed his eyes, falling asleep to the thought of what he and Rocket will be.

An hour had passed, and Rocket was still awake. He attempted to go to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Evan. Realizing he couldn't fall asleep just yet, Rocket lifted up his mat pulling the device from under it, slipping it on his left arm. Since it was connected to the facility's mainframe, he had access to all the files the scientists kept on them. He scrolled through the list until he saw something that immediately caught his eye, a file that read **Subject 48E17 Power Analysis.** _Evan has powers?!_ Rocket thought to himself. He instantly opened the folder and read its contents, **After several trials we can confirm Subject 48E17 carries mutant genes, but they remain dormant until exposed to extreme stress.** As Rocket was reading the main door to the holding area opened, the main scientist walking through. Rocket quickly threw the device under the mat. The scientist walked up to Evans cage and looked inside writing something down on his tablet, leaving the room right after. If the scientist noticed the display, it would've been the end of the both of them. After this close encounter Rocket was pretty tired so he rested his head on his mat and went to sleep.

Rocket shot up, breathing heavily, eyes darting around the room looking for potential threats.

"Another nightmare, huh?" Evan said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah." Rocket let out a sigh of relief. 

"You sure you're up for this?" 

"Well if I'm not who will be?" Rocket said, pressing a few buttons on the display opening his cage. Rocket hopped out of his cage and pressed a few more buttons opening Evans.

Evan ran up to Rocket and picked him up hugging him. Rocket wrapped his arms and legs around Evan and embraced the hug, loving being able to feel the warmth of Evan's chest against his, and feeling Evan's rapidly beating heart.

While the two were busy hugging Evan noticed a figure in the corner of his eye coming towards them, it was the head scientist. The scientist pressed a few buttons on the doors control panel. The door began to open, and the two started to panic. Evans grip on Rocket intensified, and he kneeled down so that his back faced the door. Evan was ready to feel a gunshot or a stab wound at any second. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could, bracing himself for whatever pain he was about to experience, but instead, he felt..... nothing? The scientist walked into the room and only saw the two empty cages nothing else. The scientist immediately sent the entire facility into complete lockdown.

"Damn, I didn't think they were serious about your powers." Rocket said amazed at what just happened.

"My what?!" Evan shouted.

"Nothing man, it doesn't matter, right now we have to get out of here." 

So that's exactly what they did. Rocket jumped out of Evan's arms and ran into the hallway, making a break for the front door with Evan slowly following behind him. Evan was still in a lot of pain from the surgery, and every subtle movement sent shocks of pain throughout his body, but he was going as fast as he could.

Rocket managed to make it to the front door quickly unlocking and opening it using the display on his wrist. Rocket ran out the door and was standing just a few steps from the entrance when he realized Evan wasn't there next to him. Rocket quickly turned around looking for Evan, and that's when he saw it. Evan was being pulled back by two security bots and was struggling as best he could to try and escape their grasp, but he was too weak to be able to do anything. Rocket hesitated running back in, knowing if he went in too, he would end up just like Evan. Evan watched Rocket just stand there, "Rocket just go, please!" Evan pleaded. "It's okay Rocket. I love you." 

Just as the words left his mouth, Rocket was filled with determination to save him. He couldn't let the only person who he ever loved die like this but, it was too late. The front door slammed shut, and Rocket watched through the glass as the head scientist stabbed a rusty scalpel straight into Evan's chest dragging him down the hallway. Rocket had made it out, but to him, it didn't matter. He let Evan die and just stood there and watched. Rocket punched the door as hard as he could, tears running down his furry face. Rocket knew he couldn't sit around and mope on the facility's front door forever. He turned around full of anger and sorrow and ran, ran as far as he could into the forest until the facility was no longer visible. Rocket fell onto his knees burying his face in his hand's tears storming out of his eyes.

~

The scientist dragged Evan by his neck down the hallway, scalpel still remaining in his chest just inches away from his heart. Evan didn't even attempt to fight back. His only reason to keep fighting was gone. The scientist forced Evan onto the table and strapped his wrists and feet down so tight it cut off circulation. 

"Don't worry little one, we are not going to kill you, you're too good to die. But we are going to make sure this hurts a lot." The scientist began maniacally laughing straight in Evan's face.

Evan heard none of this, it was all just blank noise among many thoughts running through his mind. At this point, he didn't care whether they kept him alive or killed him right there on the spot.

The scientists tortured Evan for weeks but made sure to keep him alive. Evan now knew he had powers, but it was more of a fight or flight type thing. The scientists wanted to perfect it, to weaponize it. After many weeks of endless torture, they finally did it. They were able to perfect his power. Evan could go invisible whenever he felt like it, but at the cost of unforgettable pain and just in case he did forget, the scars were a constant reminder. The scientists implanted a miniature bomb in Evan's neck that they could activate at any time if he acted out of line. They made sure to let him know this any time he showed signs of aggression. They were ready to move onto the next step of their plan.

They had trained Evan before, but they needed him to be perfect. They let Evan recover from the torture, but as soon as they thought he was ready, they began mercilessly training him. They did all this to be able to weaponize him, make him an assassin.

The scientists wanted to make the universes greatest assassins, able to take out entire civilizations overnight. They planned to use them to wipe out governments and take over planets and one day rule the universe, but Evan was the only success as everyone else had failed, and Rocket escaped.

The only thing at this point to keep Evan going was the thought of Rocket, the idea that one day he could get out and find him.

After months of training and torture, the scientists finally deemed Evan fit to start. The scientists made Evan a wrist device, similar to that of Rockets. The device acted as a way to activate a single dormant gene without the user having to experience extreme stress. Evan slipped it on to his wrist. Evan was confused, asking, "So what's this thing supposed to do?" 

"Think of somewhere in the facility you would like to be 48E17."

Evan immediately thought of the front, the last place he saw Rocket, and in the blink of an eye, he was there.

"Good 48E17 you are coming along nicely. Be careful though. If you think about running off on us, we won't hesitate to detonate the device in your neck."

Evan thought of the operation room again and was immediately returned.

"You can only use this twice a week or if you get rest in between uses. One to get to your destination, one to return here. Too many uses without breaks will cause too much stress on your body, and it will shut down, killing you."

Evan just sat and looked down at the device, not saying a word.

"You will get your first mark tomorrow, be ready."

Evan began to take on many jobs as time went on and became very successful at what the scientists made him do, killing many government officials, celebrities, and many other people, becoming infamously known throughout the universe as _The Stalker_ People called him this due to his seemingly effortless ability to find anyone anywhere, no matter where they were. No one knew his identity either, hiding behind an all-black suit with red blotches on the mask that would change to match his facial expression or symbol he wanted to show.

Evan acquired his suit when he was sent on a mission to kill King T'Challa of Wakanda.

Evan teleported straight into his home in Wakanda where no guards were, to be able to get a one on one conversation with him. Instead of killing T'Challa, he spared his life and informed him that many people, not just on Earth, want him dead. Evan wouldn't allow himself to kill T'Challa. He could not bring himself to kill someone from his homeworld. In exchange for sparing his life, T'Challa gifted Evan a custom vibranium suit. Evan, with the help of Shuri, designed it so that it would originate from the device on his wrist, being able to activate it whenever he called upon it. When it deactivated, the whole suit disappeared into the device. All of Evan's weapons, gadgets, and tools he would use on missions were stored in the device as well.

This was Evan's life, the never-ending cycle, of leaving, killing, returning. He began to forget who he was, becoming numb to the universe. Evan vaguely remembered his days with Rocket and would think about it from time to time, not remembering much. 

About a year had passed since Rocket escaped and by now Evan was a shell of who he was, feeling no emotion. He had pulled the trigger on so many innocent people he didn't know who he was anymore. He had forgotten most of his past life and who he was, hiding behind the mask, a ghost with no identity. 

This was until one day the scientists gave him a target with a name that sounded all too familiar. 

A scientist walked into Evan's holding area the tablet they usually had when they came to deliver marks to Evan, "48E17, your next target is a mercenary that goes by the name Rocket. You have two days."

When Evan heard his name, it all came back to him so fast. All the memories, conversations they shared in their short time together came flooding back. The memories of Terra, his family, but also every single time he killed someone. He became overwhelmed with anger, _How could I let them do this to me?!_ He thought. Tears ran down his face. He knew if he ever went back to Rocket that he would never accept him if Rocket found out Evan was The Stalker. There was only one way to find out. Evan went into the bathroom in his holding area and conjured a knife from his suit. He looked in the mirror and made a thin cut in the left side of his neck. He put the knife in his mouth and began pushing two fingers through the cut. He closed his eyes as tight as could, and bit down on the knife as hard as he was able to. Evan had to be quick, if the scientists noticed, they would activate the bomb, killing him instantly. Evan quickly pulled out the silver ball and threw it in the trash. Now the scientists could no longer kill him, but they also could not track him.

Evan activated his suit and teleported to Xandar. Finally ready to visit an old friend.


	2. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking forever I wanted to get it out as fast as possible so sorry if this feels rushed. I did want to make this longer but I wanted to put something out. I will continue the rest of this event in chapter 3. Please leave criticism I would like to become better so anything is appreciated.

Evan arrived on Xandar and was greeted by a street battle between a green assassin he knew as Gamora, and a male Terran? He wasn't able to tell if the man was Terran or Xandarian; Xandar being one of the few Terran-like planets in the galaxy. Evan watched as the Gamora quickly overpowered the man throughout the fight until he saw the man sneakily put one his jet boots on her. The jet boot sent Gamora flying through the air, landing in a fountain knocking her out. The man proceeded to run away until a ball of electricity was shot at him, completely incapacitating him. Evan looked around for the source of the shot, and that's when he found him. Just as badass as the day he met him back in the facility, he watched as the raccoon made his way towards the motionless body. Evan saw this as an opportunity to finally intervene when it would just be him and Rocket. 

Evan hopped down from where he was sitting between the body and Rocket and uncloaked himself. Everyone in the general area proceeded to scream and run away. The sight of The Stalker meant someone was surely going to die, but Evan had no intention of killing anyone today.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rocket said, backing up pulling his weapon out again. 

Evan shakily put his hands in the air, signaling that he wasn't here to fight. He was in an impenetrable black suit and was acting as though Rocket could see straight through it.

Rocket noticed The Stalkers hands shaking, "What are you so nervous about? Haven't you done this a million times already?"

Evan continued to walk towards Rocket slowly. Every step he took, he thought about what he would say to Rocket, still unsure of how he was going to react.

Rocket stood his ground unmoved until The Stalker got too close. Rocket took a shot at The Stalker, hitting him directly in the chest. The suit absorbing the entirety of it.

"What? That's not fair!" Rocket shouted, backing up a bit as The Stalker continued to walk forward.

"I'm not going to fight you," Evan said calmly continuing to walk forward. When he was close enough to Rocket, he kneeled down to meet him at his level. Rocket was nervous. He didn't believe the assassin and assumed he was there to kill him. 

Just as Evan was about to deactivate his mask, five Nova ships apprehended the group of people involved in the street fight. Including a walking tree that was apparently too busy drinking fountain water to join the battle. Evan wanted to just teleport away, but that would mean he would have to leave Rocket. Before Evan could even choose if he would go or not, one of the ships shot a pair of black handcuffs at Evan, wrapping around his hands tightly. The cuffs were designed specifically for scenarios involving The Stalker. They didn't deactivate his suit, but it did disable all of its capabilities, which meant he could no longer teleport or use any of his weapons.

~

"Who the hell is that?" Saal asked.

Rhomann looked at Saal and shrugged his shoulders, "He's an assassin that the people call The Stalker. We've attempted apprehending him before but hes gotten away every time. Abilities people have witnessed include invisibility, teleportation, and has been seen at times to have extreme skill in close quarters combat. Other than that we don't have a real name, fingerprint or even a species for this guy."

"You said the hamster has escaped twenty-two prisons?" 

"That is correct, sir."

"Transport all five to the Kyln, but put the hamster and the mystery guy in high-security containment."

~

"I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped twenty-two prisons. This ones no different."

"Twenty-three," Evan muttered. Rocket wasn't counting his escape from the facility.

Rocket looked over his shoulder at Evan and squinted his eyes, giving him a weird look.

"So green lady almost killed me over this stupid orb. What is it?" Peter asked, hoping at least one person among the group could answer him.

"I have no words for an honorless thief, and my name isn't green lady, it's Gamora." Gamora chimed in.

"It contains an infinity stone," Evan put it simply.

"A what!?" 

"Nows not really the time to explain things like that," Evan said trying to avoid the question. He didn't really feel like giving a history lesson in the middle of being escorted to their cells.

"HALT!" A guard shouted. The group stopped, and the guard pressed a few buttons on his armband, opening the door in front of them. "You two, step aside," the guard said pointing at Evan and Rocket.

"Oh, great." Rocket groaned.

The two stepped aside and watched as the other three walked through the door and down the hallway, out of sight. Evan looked down at Rocket who looked anxious about parting ways with the others.

"You two, follow me!" Another guard demanded.

Evan and Rocket followed the guard down a narrow hallway that seemed to get darker the farther they went down it. When they reached the end of the hallway it was a single cell, with two beds, one for each side of the room. The guard handed the two of them yellow clothes to wear and demanded that they put it on. Rocket growled and walked into the cell with his clothes. Since Evan's suit was still activated he just put the yellow shirt on over it to please the guard. The guards had attempted to deactivate his suit with no success, they even tried shooting him which made him laugh a bit. Evan walked into the cell and started staring at Rocket, who only had his yellow pants on at this point. He saw the implants, but he wasn't looking at that. He was staring at Rocket's surprisingly muscular body. Rocket looked good back in the facility, but damn, he looked even better now.

"What are you looking at ya d'ast idiot!" Rocket clearly wasn't happy that Evan was staring at him. Rocket assumed that the assassin was looking at his scars which he is blatantly insecure about.

"Nothing man, I uh... I'm sorry." Even though Rocket is upset with him and is sorta being a dick, Evan still felt like he should still be respectful to him. 

"Whatever." Rocket mumbled.

Evan sat down on his bed trying his best not to look. Rocket began murmuring something under his breath, something about a stupid humie? Evan was kinda freaked out. Rocket knew he was The Stalker the whole time? "Hey what's on your mind?" Evan nervously asked.

"I was collecting that bounty on the stupid humies head until you showed up! Hopefully, Groot keeps him in check until we're able to get out of here."

That was a major relief, Rocket still didn't know it was him. Evan wanted to reveal himself to Rocket but he thought it would be best to wait for it would probably only complicate the situation further. From what Rocket was saying it sounded like he already had a plan to get out of the prison, "You got a plan?"

"I have two, an easy way out and a hard way. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Let's hear the easy one first." Evan leaned forward to show that he was listening.

"It's simple really, all we need to do is get those cuffs off of you and then you get us out of here. After that, we split and I go to collect the bounty, you continue killing people."

The blotches on Evans mask began shifting around slowly. It really was that easy but after Rocket just wants to split?! To be fair Rocket doesn't even know it's him yet but the way he put it didn't make Evan feel any better either. _you continue killing people_ It didn't sound like Rocket cared very much and that he just wanted to get out alive. This plan would work quite flawlessly if they could get the cuffs off. As soon as they were off Evan could just teleport everyone out of there. Even though he had never done it with anyone other than just himself he was sure he could although it would probably be very exhausting. Evan thought about it for a little bit then asked, "Alright what about that hard way?"

"I need an armband and a quarnyx battery."

"Alright, what for though?"

"To get out of here dingus." Rocket wasn't too keen on sharing many details. Most people he had worked with in the past were idiots so he didn't share much.

Evan folded his arms in frustration, "How are we going to get out of here if you don't even trust me?"

It was a pretty ironic statement coming from the assassin. He thinks Rocket doesn't trust him, but how much does Evan trust Rocket?

"Wow, pretty big statement coming from someone who won't even show their flarkin' face."

Evan didn't say anything because he knew Rocket was right and couldn't argue with him. He didn't even want to argue with him. So many thoughts were running through Evans mind. All he wanted was for Rocket and him to be together again, but the mask was like a wall preventing it from happening. The blotches shifted around catching the interest of Rocket, "Why does your mask even do that?"

If it had been anyone else who asked he would've responded with silence and a brief glance, but it was Rocket who was asking so Evan didn't mind telling him all about it, "Well, to be honest, I can't really control it. It's sorta connected to me in a way. It shifts around if I'm stressed out or if I'm confused it'll shift to a question mark and it-" 

Evan was going to keep going but was cut off by Rocket, "Okay, I get it, ...it's cool, I guess."

Evan thanked him for the compliment and the two went silent for a bit. He wanted to keep on talking to Rocket because he still cared deeply for him and this was the first time he had talked to him in a year. Rocket wasn't too keen on talking though. A lot had changed for Rocket in that one year. Evan was Rockets only friend, and when he lost him it devastated him. Evan was like no other to Rocket, the nicest guy he had ever met, someone who didn't call him a rodent or an animal. Groot had been the only decent person he had met since Evan. He started to become like how he had been before he met Evan. Rocket did feel some weird connection to the assassin though, something about him was just.... _familiar._

"Well, I'm gonna use my lunch time now, gotta check on Groot and that humie." Rocket says standing up heading for the cell door.

"Should I come with?" Evan wanted to come and spend time with him but didn't want to force himself around Rocket at all times so he left it up to Rocket.

"Ya know what? Sure, besides, we need to tell the others about the plan." Rocket usually liked doing things alone when he could, but he put his social issues aside for now given the situation they were in.

Rocket walked into the hallway with Evan following behind him. They made it to the end of the hallway and stopped at the door which stopped them from leaving. Rocket told the guard they were using their lunch break now and the guard escorted them to the main area. As the two walked into the main area a fury of violent shouting entered their ears as the prisoners began yelling threats at Evan. The sight of Evan alone caused an uproar from the prisoners.

Rocket turned around to look at Evan, "Looks like you've got a rep."

Evan looked down at Rocket, blotches shifting slowly, "I'm tryna be better, bury my past. Hopefully, create a better future." _Yeah a future with him does sound nice_ It was true though, Evan didn't want to be known as an accomplished assassin. He just wanted to be known for who he was, he just wanted to be himself.

Rocket gave Evan a sarcastic look seeming to not take him very seriously, which annoyed Evan slightly.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"No no, I don't care about that," Rocket started giggling looking back at Evan. 

"Dude really," Evan was annoyed, but even if he did get mad, he would never take it out on Rocket.

"No, it's just," Rocket pointed at some guy with a prosthetic leg, "Wouldn't be hilarious if we took his leg." Rocket was laughing so hard he fell to the ground but quickly got back up.

Evan thought about it for a moment and did think it would be funny letting out a brief laugh, "We should tell the others it's apart of our plan."

Rocket kept on laughing thinking the idea is hilarious and he thought it was nice to hear the somewhat quiet laugh coming from the inside of the assassins mask, "At least you got a sense of humor." 

Rocket couldn't see it, but Evan was smiling on the inside of his mask. The smallest compliments from him really make him happy.

The two made it to the table where they saw Gamora, Groot, and the other human sitting. They grabbed food on the way there which was kinda pointless because Evan knew he wasn't going to eat it. The food looked horrible too, like colorless mush. Evan took a seat next to Rocket which is exactly where he wanted to sit. Rocket spoke to Groot for a moment before getting the groups attention, "We're getting out of here but you guys gotta get some things for me," Rocket turned to Evan and says, "Are we doing the hard way or easy way?"

"Uhhh let's make things interesting. Let's do both"

"You just have to make things difficult don't ya?"

"Sure let's do it, sounds fun." The other human added.

Evan and the human hadn't met yet so he extended a hand out to him across the table, hoping he'd shake it. The human shook his hand, "Im Peter, and I know who you are." He says with a tone that indicates he knows the things Evan has done and seems to not like him.

"Alright, Rodent what do you need for us to get out of here," Gamora asks.

Rocket growls in frustration at the comment. Evan got sad for a moment realizing that this is what Rocket had to deal with for so long, people calling him rodent and probably many other horrible things. 

"I need a quarnyx battery but we'll get that last because it will send the prison into lockdown. You see that guys armband?" Rocket points at one of the security guards, "I need that too." Rocket starts giggling a little and Evan knows why and he laughs for a second with him, "I need that guy's prosthetic leg." He continues laughing, "I'll finish the rest tonight. Be ready tomorrow at lunch." 

"Alright sounds great!" Peter says happily smiling at the group.

"Woah Woah Woah, don't get to excited humie. As soon as we're out of here we're collecting your bounty with those Ravagers."

Before Peter was able to respond Evan asked Gamora, "Gamora when we first got here you mentioned something about a third party. How much was he willing to pay you?"

"About four billion units."

Rocket's bright copper eyes glowed with excitement, "What!?"

"If we get out of here successfully, I will lead you to the buyer and we can split the profit among each other."

"Oh, you guys can split between each other. I don't need money." Evan chimes in.

"Great! More money for us." Rocket was now standing up out of excitement, "Groot! We're gonna be rich!"

Evan had become fairly wealthy from being an assassin so he didn't really care for money. His father on Terra was ridiculously rich too so money was never a problem for him, but at least then it felt like the money was earned justly. 

Gamora got up and left the table not seeming to want to converse. Peter left as well when he noticed Gamora was about to leave. Evan smirked a little bit inside the mask causing the blotches to shift a bit. Evan thinks Peter has something for Gamora but isn't sure but still thinks it's funny. Evan moved over a bit now that there was more room at the table, facing Rocket and Groot, "So is he like your bodyguard?" Evan asked pointing at Groot.

"No, he's my friend. Met him a while back and he's been with me ever since..." It sounded like Rocket wanted to say something but he didn't finish.

"Oh, that's cool." Evan was happy to hear that Rocket had found a friend but almost sad at the same time. It was good that he found someone to accompany him, he deserved a friend, someone to be there for him. But another part of him was sad. Had Rocket moved on from him? It wouldn't have been wrong to, it's better to move on then grieve forever, but it still saddened Evan a little. He was thinking too much, something he'd always done.

Evan didn't sit with them very long, feeling somewhat uncomfortable in the middle of the prison with all the other inmates constantly staring at him, "I'm gonna head back to our cell. We can see about getting these things off once we're there." Evan raised his hands to show the cuffs to Rocket. Evan got up from the table and walked to their cell in a fairly fast manner, the number of threats from the prisoners was becoming overwhelming. Normally he would brush off small things like this, but ever since he heard Rocket's name again it all came back and was softening him to how he was before. It was all coming back so fast. All their good times in that dark place, made the moments more memorable. Being able to find happiness somewhere so horrific was special. Rocket was special to him, they were special to each other. It had been so long though, would Rocket still accept him? 

"Hey Groot," Rocket says, looking up at his tall friend.

"I am Groot?"

"No, I'm fine, but is something about that guy... familiar to you? Like his voice, I recognize it from somewhere." 

"I am Groot."

"Maybe I'm just hearing things."

Rocket was starting to catch on a little bit. Evan's suit didn't provide any change in tone for his voice so it stayed normal, other than the sound of it coming through the mask.

"I'm going to go Groot, no point in sitting around wasting time. Make sure that humie doesn't get himself killed."

"I am Groot."

Rocket got up from the table and made his way back to his and Evan's shared cell. Groot stayed at the table for a little bit looking around at the prisoners curiously before going in the same direction Peter did. Groot would not want to disappoint Rocket because he knows it would upset him.

As Rocket was walking down the hall a couple of big guys started to surround him, "Damn it," He muttered as one of the prisoners stepped in his way.

"Seems like you and that tree are best buddies ah? Well, he caused a scene earlier and now you're gonna have to pay for it." 

_Fuck Groot what did you do..._ Before Rocket could even think about fighting them, a spike of pain appeared in his gut, causing him to scream in pain. He looked down and saw a makeshift knife halfway inside him. He could already feel his warm blood pouring from the wound. The initial stab hurt like hell, but when the knife was pulled out it cut even more. Rocket fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

The prisoners laughed as they walked away from Rocket's motionless body and he faintly heard one of them say, "Fuckin' Freak." Everything around him began to slow down as he watched them walk away, the laughing of the prisoners had faded and the only thing he could feel was the warm blood seeping into his fur. Rocket closed his eyes anticipating death. There was nothing he could do so he laid there in silence. The silence disappeared though. Rocket could hear a set of fast footsteps coming from his right like someone was running to him. It was Evan.

Evan was taking his sweet time returning to the cell and luckily was still in the hallway when Rocket screamed. He instantly recognized it. All the horrible experiments made Evan and Rocket get quite familiar with each others screams of pain. Evan got on his knees next to Rocket. He is freaking out, there's nothing he can do with these stupid handcuffs... The handcuffs! If Rocket could get them off he could close the wound using nanites from his suit, "Rocket, Rocket! Oh my god open your eyes man stay with me."

"Oh great, it's you. The last person I would want to see while dying." 

The comment hurt a little but Evan didn't have time to be upset, "Get these cuffs off of me and I can save your life... Please."

Something in the way he said it made him seem so sincere. Like nothing Rocket had ever heard, and he definitely recognized that voice. The softness of it reminded him of someone from his past... Evan. 

"Here," He handed Evan a small device that looked like he had made it. It had Rocket's style all over it, like the device they had made in the facility, which Rocket was still wearing. Maybe something to remember Evan by?

"Plug it into-" He coughed up blood which worried Evan even more, "Plug it into the bottom.. and they sh-should come off."

Evan messed with the piece in his hand's bit and struggled to get it plugged in, but eventually was able to wrap his fingers around the bottom and plug the piece in. The cuffs fell off of his hands and the display on his left wrist turned back on as well as the small lights around certain areas on his suit. 

"Move your hand. Trust me." He says calmly.

Rocket didn't want this, he didn't want to be saved. It made him feel weak, he didn't need others to help him. But he couldn't fight, he was too hurt right now to complain. Evan moved Rocket's hands from the wound and placed a finger and dragged down on the wound, spraying nanites along it, making sure it was closed. 

"I didn't give you permission to do that!"

"Yeah, well I'm not going to let you fucking die."

The soft tone he had before became firm, shutting Rocket up. He didn't even know The Stalker, no one did. He was an assassin. Why was he being so nice to him? Rocket didn't understand. No one had ever done something like this for him.

"Do you want me to carry you back?" Evan really wanted to carry Rocket, to have him in his arms. Making sure he was safe and that no one could hurt him.

"No!" Rocket got defensive and backed up a little on the floor. He hated being carried like he was some pet, some animal. Rocket tried getting up on his feet but fell backward, not even being able to walk. Evan caught him before he fell and picked him up.

"I know you don't like this. Just let me carry you to the cell and I'll let you go."

"Shit... fine."

Evan tightly wrapped his arms around Rocket making sure he wouldn't drop him. It felt amazing to have Rocket in his arms again. A feeling he hadn't felt since the facility. He carried him back to the cell confidently. If anybody tried to hurt them he had access to his weapons and even though he doesn't want to, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt someone to protect Rocket. He went invisible before entering to make sure the guards would not see that they had removed his handcuffs. Evan made sure the cell door was closed before placing Rocket down on his bed. Evan sat down on his bed and was facing Rocket, letting out a deep breath. He's extremely relieved. He almost lost him... again.

Rocket didn't want to rest though, he instantly shot up facing Evan, legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Seeing how quick he got up meant the nanites were working on making sure his wound didn't get any worse which was good.

Rocket looked at Evan up and down inspecting his suit, all the red and black. The shiny parts, analyzing the materials and technology.

"Who are you? Why'd you save me?" Rocket didn't expect an answer to the first question but he asked anyway.

"I'm no one, at least no one important. I heard your scream and I wasn't just going to walk away and let you stay hurt. I told you man, I'm tryna do better."

"Alright mystery man." Rocket says sarcastically. He was hoping he would maybe tell him. 

"You should get some rest man. You just got stabbed and you lost a decent amount of blood. I'm not forcing you though. You do what you want."

"Fine, I'll get some rest. But you have to answer one question for me."

"Alright deal." Evan reached his hand out to Rocket to shake on it. Rocket shook his hand awkwardly and looked him in what he assumed were his eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

The question alarmed Evan for a moment. It was the same question he had asked when they were first getting to know each other. It was like all the work he had put into Rocket opening up had disappeared.

He decided he would say something that he knew made Rocket at least somewhat happy, "Cause I want to be. Besides, someone with a name as badass as Rocket? Wouldn't want to be on your bad side." The blotches on his mask changed to form what looked somewhat like a smile.

Rocket remembered that comment, and that voice. It couldn't be him there was no way. _He's dead, move the fuck on._

He couldn't understand why someone with such a bad reputation was being so nice to him. It just didn't make sense. There had to be some catch or something, he was sure of it.

"Alright man if you say so. I just wanna let you know that if you're tryna be friends it's not gonna work out. It never does." Rocket had closed himself off a while back. The loss of Evan had devastated him, and on top of that everyone he'd met only thought of him as a freak. Evan was the only person who accepted him, _the only person who ever loved him._ Just thinking about him made Rocket sad, almost teary-eyed. He hadn't thought about him in a while but something was making the memory of him come back.

"I'll still be nice to you no matter what, but can I ask? What made you stop doing friends?" Evan wanted a genuine answer and he would be able to tell if Rocket was lying or not.

"It's none of your flarkin' business." Rocket saying defensively.

Evan folded his arms, he hated when Rocket wouldn't talk in the facility, "C'mon man after today when we get out of here I'll be out of your hair and you'll never have to worry about me again. Besides I genuinely want to know." Evan wanted to reassure him that it wasn't a trick and that was one hundred percent interested in what he had to say, knowing it would be harder to get him to talk than it was in the facility.

"Sheesh, you're persistent. Whatever I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh alright?"

"Pinky promise," Evan said playfully.

The raccoon rolled his eyes at the response. Evan was excited for what Rocket was going to say, interested to learn about how he went about life. But he was also anticipating sadness. It seemed easy for Evan to get Rocket to talk about it but it was a sensitive topic and Rocket looked really sad the entire time, looking at the ground for the majority of their conversation.

"Alright well I don't know where I come from exactly, all I remember is Halfworld. Halfworld sucked, and if I could I would blow it to pieces." Rocket probably could if he truly wanted too, maybe something about the place made him hesitate, "While I was there I met a guy named E-Evan." Rocket choked up a little saying his name. As Evan heard Rocket heard him speak his name aloud it just made him feel good, like a good he hadn't felt in a while.

"Well anyway he's fucking dead now and that's all you need to know."

Evan was truly saddened hearing how deeply it affected Rocket. It hurt his heart hearing the person he loved so hurt. If only Rocket knew the truth. It was becoming hard for Evan to hide in the suit. The sadder Rocket got, the more Evan wanted to jump out of his suit and hug Rocket as deeply as possible. He just wasn't sure if Rocket would be mad at him or not.

"Do you know he's dead?"

"I watched him die right in front of me! And you know what I did?! I stood there and fucking watched as they killed him!" Rocket was overflowing with built up sadness and anger he had been storing for so long. He hesitated crying but could not hold the tears in any longer. Warm tears poured from his shiny copper eyes down his snout, dripping to the floor. The water in his eyes made them glow brighter than ever.

"What would you do if he was still alive?" Evan knew it was a dick move to keep questioning but he needed confirmation. As soon as he got it he would reveal himself to Rocket.

Rocket was attempting to collect himself, sniffling between every few words. _You're such a weak pathetic pussy_ He hated crying it made him feel so vulnerable, "I mean... I would probably punch him, but then I would give him the biggest hug ever, ...god why am I telling you this?"

"Well I'm glad you did." That's all Evan needed to hear.

Rocket curled himself into a ball on his bed covering his eyes. He feels something in front of him but he doesn't care to look, too broken by the thoughts in his head. He didn't care for what he assumed was The Stalker sitting in front of him until he felt him breathing? Rocket shot up but instantly froze, completely ignoring the slight pain from his wound. Those fucking blue eyes, as perfect as ever gazing into his own. Here he had thought he lost him, but Evan was sitting right in front of him the whole time. 

"I'm sorr... Ah, fuck! Really?" Evan grabbed his arm but looked at Rocket giving him one of his toothy smiles. Even though Rocket was small he packed a hell of a punch.

Rocket hasn't said anything yet, still amazed that he's actually in front of him right now. Everything was the same, his blue eyes, the dirty blonde hair, and even that stupid smile. The only thing that was different was he had a nice well kept beard which actually looked really good on him. It was unbelievable, he's alive and he was The Stalker the whole time? Rocket didn't care that Evan was an assassin or about anything he had done. He had done plenty of bad things throughout the year so he couldn't shame Evan and he wasn't going to. Even though everything looked the same he wanted to make sure it was really him, "How do I know it's really you?"

Evan had a feeling Rocket would ask something like this, but it was okay, he was prepared and happy to answer, "To start off, your favorite color is blue, like my eyes. Mine is brown, like your fur," Evan gently grabbed Rocket's arm, the fur felt rough but it still felt pretty good against his hand, "Your ears used to twitch when you were frustrated, your tail would stand on end too. You also-"

Rocket didn't need to hear anymore. He jumped onto Evan's chest causing him to fall back, hugging him as hard as he could. Evan hadn't said a lot to prove it was him but Rocket didn't need to hear it. No one other than Groot really knew anything about him or who he was. 

"So I take it this means you don't hate me?"

"No, of course I don't you idiot." Rocket said letting out a laugh. He wiped the tears from his eyes. His moods had completely switched. He went from being a grieving sap to the happiest he'd been in a long time.

It was such a relief to hear that, especially coming from Rocket. Evan wrapped his arms around Rocket, pulling him in closer and embracing the warmth of his body. He stood up with Rocket still in his arms making sure to not drop him. He laid down on his bed allowing Rocket to continue laying on his chest. He seemed to get comfortable very quick, relaxing his head under Evans.

"Can you do me a favor Evan?" It felt weird saying his name again but amazing at the same time.

"Of course man, just don't make it anything too crazy." He would do anything for Rocket and was prepared for his request.

He looked up at Evan keeping his head on his chest looking into Evan's eyes. He looked so cute sitting there with his fluffy face, "Can you never _ever_ tell anyone about this?"

Evan started laughing. Rocket loved the feeling of the vibrations coming from Evan's chest.

"Sure man." He says rubbing Rocket's back. 

Evan reactivated his mask to Rocket's annoyance. Although they both were enjoying the moment Evan couldn't get caught with his mask off, not yet at least. He groaned a little bit but Evan continued to rub his back which seemed to calm him down. Evan continued to rub his back until he felt Rocket's grip on him loosen indicating that he had fallen asleep. Evan was glad Rocket was able to fall asleep so fast. Back in the facility he always had trouble sleep and would lie awake at night often but being with him again seemed to make it easier. 

Evan was happy that Rocket wasn't mad at him. The peace of mind and a warm fuzzy Rocket on his chest wasn't a bad way to end the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get chapter 3 out as fast as I can. I hope you're enjoying this I'm trying to make it interesting and good but I'm not the best writer so bare with me. Please leave comments or concerns.


	3. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make chapter 2 and chapter 3 one chapter but that would take way longer and I wanted to put something out. Hope this came out good.

Evan didn't sleep very long, waking up in the middle of the night. He looked down seeing Rocket still laying on his chest which was a relief. Yesterday wasn't a dream. Everything went so well, other than him getting arrested of course. But that didn't really matter they would be out soon. Rocket was laying on the side of his head and he looked adorable. Evan stretched, letting out a yawn. He tried not to move too much as to not wake Rocket up. Rocket picked his head up and looked at Evan. _Damn he's a light sleeper._ Evan was too, but Rocket woke up just from Evan stretching which was surprising to him. Rocket's fur on his left cheek fur was flattened which he quickly fixed, using his hand to straighten it out. Evan thought it looked cute but Rocket hates when his fur does that.

"Sorry for waking you," Evan apologized

"It's alright. I actually slept way better than I usually do." 

"That's good," He says rubbing Rocket's back a little. He felt bad for waking him, Rocket deserved the rest. 

Rocket laid his muzzle flat onto Evan's chest staring up at his mask. Evan had been looking at Rocket the whole time, not wanting to look away. He had some stupid fear that if he looked away he would vanish. Rocket was comfortable on Evan's chest, enjoying the warmth that had grown while they slept.

"So we're getting out of here today?" Evan asks.

"Yeah, we'll get out no problem. I don't know why you have to make it so difficult though." Rocket didn't even really want to think about escaping yet, attempting to savor the moment.

Evan chuckled, "I know, I know. It'll make for a cool story though."

"Yeah, if we survive." 

"I'll protect you," Evan says softly.

The promise was intimate and it made Rocket feel warm all over. He never wanted protection, but coming from Evan it seemed so sincere. Evan seemed to get away with a lot when it came to Rocket. He let Evan hold him, which that alone was a major indicator that Rocket had a soft spot for him. He still found it crazy that he was actually here and he was laying on his oddly comfortable chest, but he just accepted it and decided not to question it and just be happy. Happy. Something Rocket hadn't truly been ever since he thought Evan died. He thought about it a lot, and over time he tried to convince himself that he had moved on but he never truly did. The nightmares didn't help either. One major thing Rocket noticed after falling asleep on Evan was that he didn't have a single nightmare. Maybe Rocket has found his peace in Evan.

Evan noticed Rocket's eyes closing and could feel him dosing off again. It was good that Rocket was able to sleep so easily with him but it wasn't so easy for Evan. He wasn't upset though. Even though he laid awake for the rest of the night, Rocket being there made it a little easier.

The morning had finally come and the guard was on his way to slam on their door to wake them up. Evan could hear the guard's footsteps down the hall coming towards their cell. He quickly woke Rocket up, not because he was worried the guard would see them, but because he knew waking up due to slams on your door wasn't very pleasant and that Rocket would groan about it.

Evan sat up putting his arms around Rocket's back so that he wouldn't fall, "Hey, buddy you gotta wake up."

Rocket's still sleepy, raised his droopy head to look at Evan, "Shit man already?" 

The guard had arrived at the cell door proceeded to pound on it for a moment. The sleepy feeling Rocket had instantly disappeared as he wrapped his arms around Evan pulling himself close against his chest. Rocket wasn't ready for the noise and it genuinely scared him.

Evan laughed a little seeing Rocket scared. He rubbed his back and held him close. Evan had been expecting the noise and wasn't phased by it in the slightest. Rocket had usually been someone who didn't fear anything so it was sorta funny seeing him scared but Evan still comforted him, "Hey it's okay man, you're alright."

Evan's words seemed to calm Rocket down as his breathing slowed and his grip loosened a little. Rocket released his grip on Evan and continued to sit in his lap, slouching back into Evan's arms that were wrapped around him still. Rocket stared at the blotches on his mask attempting to figure out what expression they were trying to represent. 

Evan was enjoying this position they were in a lot. It was much easier to see Rocket's face and more specifically his eyes. Something about staring into his eyes was so peaceful.

"I guess since we're awake we should get started." Rocket says attempting to hop off Evan's lap.

Well, it couldn't last forever, could it? "Alright sounds good Rocky," Evan says unwrapping his arms from Rocket.

Rocket had completely forgotten about the nickname Evan had given him and didn't mind at all and was actually happy about it. Rocket couldn't help but smile as he hopped off Evan's lap. Evan was glad he was able to get Rocket to smile again.

Evan stood up after Rocket and made his way to the door. He turned around and looked at Rocket, "You ready?"

Rocket was messing with his fur but then looked up to face Evan, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"That's the spirit," He says extending a hand out to Rocket.

Rocket takes Evan hand and in an instant, they're at the end of the hallway. 

"D'ast that was cool," Rocket says smiling and looking up at Evan.

The blotches on Evan's mask shifted to form a smile as he looked down at Rocket. He kneeled down to meet Rocket at his level, "You meet up with the others. I'm gonna grab some stuff." Evan stood up and was proceeding to walk down the hall, the opposite direction from Rocket.

"Wait!" Rocket yells out.

Evan quickly turned around and looked down at Rocket, "Be safe man," He says in a soft voice that makes Evan feel like he has a purpose for staying alive.

Evan walked back up to Rocket and kneeled again. He conjured a blaster pistol from his suit and handed it to Rocket, "You too man."

Rocket looked down at the pistol in amazement. His eyes glowed with excitement looking at the pistol. Evan was glad it made him happy. He stood up and cloaked himself and proceeded to walk away. Rocket put the pistol at his side and ran down the other side of the hall on all fours.

Evan continued to walk around the halls carefree. His invisibility would keep him hidden. He was making his way towards impound to collect everyone's items.

Rocket ran into the main area and quickly looked around for at least one of the other's, specifically Groot. His eyes darted around, unable to focus on one thing. He notices Gamora walking towards a table and runs up to her, "You get the armband? Please tell me you got the armband."

"Yes, Rodent I have the armband." Gamora pulled out the armband and handed it to Rocket.

Rocket growled and snatched the armband from her. He hated being called Rodent, Animal, or any other stupid name. Being with Evan made him forget that everyone else isn't like him, isn't kind or caring like him.

Rocket frantically looked around for Groot not being able to spot him.

"I am Groot?" He says behind Rocket.

Rocket turns around and is happy to see him, but isn't able to spot the other human with him, "Where's Quill?" He asks seeming frustrated.

Groot steps out of the way revealing Peter running towards the two with the prosthetic leg Rocket had requested, "Here you go," Peter says handing Rocket the leg.

Rocket pushes the leg away while laughing, "I was just kidding about the leg."

"Dude I had to transfer him 30,000 units!" 

Rocket didn't even answer and just continued laughing. Everything was going according to plan. Everyone was there, he had the things he needed and Rocket even got a good laugh out of it. Evan still wasn't with them but Rocket trusted him and that he would be okay on his own.

Rocket has the armband and now all he needs is the quarnyx battery. Rocket quickly explains it to Groot and watches as he goes to grab it. Rocket warns the group about the prison being sent into lockdown and everyone braces themselves. Groot yanks the quarnyx battery out of the box with the blinky yellow light and hands it to Rocket smiling. Rocket grabs it and starts connecting the pieces together, assembling them in order to make the device they needed to escape. The prison went into chaos with prisoners and guards running everywhere. Loud alarms and flashing lights blaring all over.

"Everyone get to the tower!" Rocket shouts pointing at the big watchtower in the center of the main area. 

The group quickly makes their way towards the tower. None of them are in the mood to fight anyone but they were all prepared for conflict. Groot positions himself and extends his arms to the watchtower bridge allowing everyone to climb him. A guard comes running in with a blaster but Rocket doesn't let him get far, sending a shot towards him letting it find its home in his face. Rocket laughed as his face melted and he fell to the ground. The guy was barely recognizable. _This is flarking awesome_ He thought to himself. Rocket was the last to climb up Groot and into the tower. 

Evan heard the alarms and knew he had to hurry. _Damn he's fast._ Evan murmured. Up until this point he had just been casually strolling through the halls. He ran to impound and quickly piled all the group's belongings into one box to be able to move it easier. He could teleport it all to them but it would be fairly tiring, shoving it all into one box would be easier. When moving Peters stuff he noticed his walkman was not in the crate. Remembering how much he cared about it he decided he had to retrieve it. Evan looked around until he saw the blue alien wearing his headphones. He drops what he's holding into the crate and walks down the hall towards the room where he was at. Evan walked into the open room and quickly took the headset off his head along with the walkman. He almost felt bad for the alien who looked really happy listening to it, but then again it didn't belong to him. The walkman disappeared as soon as Evan grabbed it as Evan was still cloaked. He quickly ran back to the crate and made sure everyone's belongings were inside. Once he was sure that they were all in the crate, he placed a hand on it and teleported it to the tower Rocket had told him about.

Rocket was at the control console messing around with all the wiring and buttons.

"Do you even have a plan?!" Peter asked worriedly. The guards had surrounded the tower and were preparing to blow it up.

"We have a plan! We have a plan!" Rocket didn't turn to face him and just kept messing with the controls.

A box hit the floor, startling the group and causing them to all turnaround. Peter curiosity makes him walk up to the box and open it because everyone else was still startled by the fact that a box had just appeared behind them. The first thing on top is Peter's red jacket which he quickly grabs and turns around to face the group, "Hey guys it's just our stuff!"

The whole group goes to grab their stuff from the box. Rocket wanted to get his stuff but needed to focus. While everyone was too busy organizing their belongings, Rocket was focused and trying to stay alive. 

"ALL FIRE ON MY COMMAND!" The head security guard commanded.

 _Damn it Evan where are you_

Evan was running back to the main area and just as he got there shit was going down. He saw five guys all armed with rocket launchers prepared to fire towards the tower.

 _Shit..._ Evan thought.

Evan threw one of his massive red and black smoke bombs he used to easily escape from missions. It smoked out the entire area up to the top of the tower preventing the guards from being able to see and aim. He walked through the smoke seeing straight through it due to the thermal vision in his suit. While the guards were confused and unable to see Evan knocked each one out so that they couldn't blow up the tower.

Rocket saw the smoke and instantly knew it was Evan, the colors of the smoke matching the tints on Evan's suit perfectly, "Hell yeah!" Rocket shouted. The group had come to the window to check out what was going on. They saw the bodies and assumed he had killed each one of them.

Once the smoke cleared Evan stood at the bottom looking up towards the tower surrounded by the unconscious guards. He put two thumbs up. Rocket smirked looking out the window and continued working on his plan. In the blink of an eye, Evan disappeared and appeared at the back of the tower.

"You just killed all of them?! In like ten seconds?!" Peter asked surprisedly. He assumed because of his past actions that he had just killed them all. Peter wouldn't have been surprised if Evan did it's just how fast and easily he was able to. It surprised him, he had never seen anything like it before.

"Unconcious," Evan put it bluntly. He didn't feel like conversing much or sharing too many details because he assumed that they all hated him. He didn't feel like wasting his energy in pointless conversations. He loved talking to people but he didn't feel like talking.

Evan stayed slouched against a wall near the tower door, behind the rest of the group. He watched Rocket from the corner of his eye working hard at the console. The group crowded around him and watched as Rocket plugged in the final piece. Evan smiled underneath his mask causing the blotches to shift. It was nice to see that Rocket still had his touch, but Evan never had doubts about him anyway. Rocket deactivated the artificial gravity in the facility which shocked everyone. They were all surprised that Rocket of all people would be the smartest of them all and be able to get them out successfully. Rocket steered the tower sloppily towards the ship docking area. Once the tower had stopped moving Peter looked down at Rocket, "That was a pretty good plan."

Rocket turned around proudly. He saw Evan at the back of the tower, behind everyone and smiled at him. Peter told the group which one of the ships was his and they started making their way towards the Milano.

"Peter!" Evan shouted.

Peter turned around to face him. The direction Peter was heading suggested he had something to do before going to the Milano, "Yeah?" He says walking up to Evan.

The walkman and headphones formed into Evan's hand and he handed it to Peter. A confused smile grew on Peter's face as he accepted his tape player. It was weird to see an assassin of his caliber be kind. Evan walked back to the tower and saw that Rocket had changed into his orange jumpsuit, which was a shame. Evan thought the yellow clothes looked nice on him. Rocket was still messing with a few of his things which made Evan think he didn't get all his stuff, "I got it all right? I think I got it all. I made sure to get your gun and..."

Rocket could hear the worry in Evan's voice. He thought Rocket would lash out at him for forgetting something but Rocket didn't care, "No Evan you got it don't worry." Rocket says to reassure Evan and stop his worrying.

"You know you're gonna have to stop calling me Evan for a while right?"

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Rocket didn't want Evan to hide anymore, but he felt special at the same time for being the only one to know who he really is.

"I mean anywhere we go there's going to be people tryna kill me. So it's probably best we keep it a secret for now." If everyone knew who Evan was it would be way easier to be able to track him down.

"Alright fine." Rocket knows he can't convince Evan, he had tried in the past.

Rocket finishes messing with his stuff and places his large rifle on his back and he still has Evan's blaster pistol at his side. Rocket grabs it and offers it back to Evan, "Here, I think this is yours." 

"It seems to fit your hand better so... I think... It has a new owner." 

"Seriously!?" Rocket is relieved, he didn't want to give it back anyway. If it were anyone else's pistol he would've just stolen it. Rocket was so excited to have a new weapon at his side, and this one had sentimental value.

The blotches on the mask form to a smile as Evan hops out of the window of the tower. Evan waits for Rocket to hop out and the two walk side by side towards the Milano.

Evan and Rocket were the last two to enter the Milano. Peter thought about leaving but decided to wait for them because Rocket broke them out and Evan retrieved his walkman. Evan and Rocket walked in through the back hatch and towards the cockpit. Gamora was busy putting in coordinates so Evan and Rocket walked down the stairs into what they guessed was the living room. Quill was there with his bag, placing the orb on the table in the center of the room.

Evan walks up to Peter who is busy organizing his items in order to make sure they're all in his bag, "Hey do you have a room or something? Like anything where I can just rest for a little?" Evan is a bit tired from having to teleport around. He needed rest just in case there was an emergency so he could teleport them out.

"Uh yeah... just follow me." Peter was still a little on edge about having The Stalker on his ship but still would allow him to rest in one of the Milanos many rooms. Peter took the lead and walked down the hallway away from the table. Evan followed behind Peter with Rocket closely behind him. Peter walked down another set of stairs which brought them to a long hall with a couple of doors on each side of the hall, "Just pick one of these I don't care which one." Peter says while walking back up the stairs.

Evan chose the first door on the right and pressed a button on the door console, opening it. He walks in with Rocket still following behind him. Evan walks in, the door closing behind him. He goes up to the bed on the side of the room and sits down on the far side, facing away from the door. He deactivates his mask and places his hands on the back of his head.

"You alright?" Rocket asks.

Evan stands up immediately and his mask quickly reactivates. He hadn't even realized Rocket was still following him. His breathing was fast inside the mask. The breathing was so loud Rocket could hear it.

"It's just me calm down." 

Evan's breathing was still fast. _It's just Rocket you idiot, calm down._ Evan was scared that one of the others had seen him and was now embarrassed to be this way in front of Rocket. 

"I should go..." Rocket turns around and heads for the door. He felt bad for causing this and feels like it's his fault.

"No! ...I mean wait no I-I'm sorry I just got... scared." Evan reached an arm out as if he wanted to grab Rocket. It was hard for him to admit it, he was scared over something so small that he was worried Rocket would just laugh at him.

Rocket turned around to face him with a look of concern, "So I'll ask again. Are you alright?" 

Evan sat himself back on the bed and Rocket came over to sit next to him. He sat as close as he could to Evan.

His mask deactivated, "I-I mean on one hand... I'm doing really good. I'm with you again and I'm so glad to see you. But on the other hand, I'm just fucked man and I don't know what to do." His voice was shaky and Evan felt like crying but he didn't want Rocket to see him like that.

"You know I suck at this comfort thing right?" He says looking up at Evan with his concerned eyes. He hated seeing Evan like this, not because he thought he was weak or pathetic, but because it genuinely hurt Rocket to see Evan scared. Rocket saw Evan as a total badass so it was odd seeing him like this. He wanted to know what was scaring Evan so badly so he could shoot it dead.

Evan found some way to let out a chuckle before putting his arm around Rocket, "You don't suck." Just hearing Rocket's voice made Evan feel somewhat better. The fact that he had Rocket again was enough to make him smile and forget his problems for a bit. Rocket hopped onto Evan's lap, slouching back allowing Evan's arms to prevent him from falling to the ground. Evan laid back onto the bed making sure to not let Rocket slip out of his arms. This was the first time Evan had laid in a real bed since Terra. It felt too comfortable. He had forgotten how nice it was to lay down after a long day in a proper bed. Rocket laid himself onto Evan's chest. Rocket wanted to ask about why Evan was stressing but he seemed happy now and didn't want to ruin the moment for him.

In the meantime, Rocket decided it was a good time to catch up for a bit. It would be a decent bit before they reached wherever they were headed so Rocket decided to use the time where he and Evan are actually able to talk wisely, "So how'd you even find me?"

Evan noticed Rocket was trying to change the subject which was nice because he was stuck in his thoughts. He looks down at Rocket and sees his muzzle laid out on his chest and his beautiful bright eyes staring up at him. Evan smiles just from looking at him, how could he not? "I don't know if it's a power or something but I'm just able to find people by thinking about them."

"Wait seriously?! That's awesome!" Rocket sat up on Evan's chest, "Can we try it out?" He already thought Evan's suit and his other powers were cool. Evan just kept getting cooler and Rocket couldn't be happier. Or could he?

"You mean like... find someone?" Evan wouldn't mind doing it for Rocket, although he didn't think his powers were some party trick that he should use for fun.

Rocket nods his head.

"Alright who are you tryna find?" 

"Okay okay. Where's Blackjack?" Rocket is excited to see if it actually works.

Evan laughs, "You mean that dumbass rabbit?"

"Yeah man, he has a bounty on his head. I was gonna collect it after Peter."

Evan rolls his eyes and looks back up at Rocket, "Dude after today you're never going to need money again."

Rocket had completely forgotten about the orb. Rocket didn't say anything for a moment. 

"He's on Halfworld if you're still wondering." 

Rocket sat staring blankly at the wall behind the bed. He hadn't heard someone say Halfworld out loud in a while, he was still trying to forget it.

"You there?" Evan says waving a hand in Rocket's face.

"Huh? Yeah! I'm still here idiot." Rocket says looking down at Evan. Rocket lays back down on his chest, sitting up was starting to get uncomfortable.

"You're the idiot here," Evan says jokingly, wrapping his arms back around Rocket. He wanted to deactivate his suit for Rocket, his skin would probably feel much better than the vibranium, but he didn't want to risk anything.

"Well, I'm your idiot." Rocket blurts out, Rocket's heart stopped. _You really are the idiot here._ Rocket nervously thought to himself.

Evan's mouth dropped but it almost looked like a smile. Rocket didn't mean for that to come out. Evan wasn't mad at all but Rocket couldn't see that. Rocket tensed up and closed his eyes, bracing himself for how Evan would respond. 

Evan began to run his fingers through the fur on Rocket's head in an attempt to calm him down. He could see and feel Rocket tensing up. His fur felt rough but still retained an amount of softness that still felt nice to Evan's hand, "Are you tryna say? That you..."

He's interrupted by Rocket, he shot up in a panic, breaking through Evan's grip, "Yes! I mean no... Ugh flarking hell." It was too early for something like this, he wasn't ready to be cast away by Evan. Rocket placed his hands on his head grabbing his fur out of frustration. He thought it would be wrong to force something like this onto Evan _He doesn't want you anymore_ Rocket thought. So many horrible thoughts flooded Rocket's mind. He didn't want his favorite person to push him away like everyone else.

Evan sat up to meet Rocket, he could tell Rocket was freaking out over nothing, something he would do in the facility a lot. He wanted to comfort him but it seemed like just throwing his arms around him wasn't going to cut it. Evan still loved Rocket, he always had, and hearing Rocket still felt the same was amazing and Evan could feel himself warm up. Rocket backed up off of Evan's lap defensively but still stayed on the bed.

"Come here Rocket it's alright man," Evan tries to sound as soft and sincere as possible. 

"Why? So you can let me down easy!?" Rocket backed up on all fours, almost at the edge of the bed. Evan scoots a bit closer, making sure to take it slow.

"Rocket, you're not letting me finish." Evan was only trying to comfort Rocket and it seemed like he was lashing out on him for no reason, but Rocket was Rocket and he had always been difficult so Evan remained patient.

"Look man, I don't know what's going on in your head, but I am not here to hurt you." 

Hearing the words make Rocket feel slightly better especially coming from Evan, but it wasn't enough to stop him from bursting, "You don't get it Evan. Everyone hates me, they all think I'm some freak, some animal. I wouldn't deserve someone like you, never ever in a million years."

Evan's heart hurt hearing the bold statement from Rocket. Evan reactivated his mask and got up close to Rocket's face, causing him to back up and almost fall off the bed. The blotches were firm, unmoving. Evan deactivated the mask and backed up, giving Rocket some room, "You know what happens every time someone sees that? They fucking run Rocket, in fear. My presence alone scares people enough that they have to run away. If you're a freak, then shit, I'm a freak too."

Rocket slowly crawled back towards Evan. He sat in front of Evan. He felt too awkward to face him so instead, he looked down and messed with the fur on his ankle awkwardly, "So does this mean you're not mad at me?"

"Rocket, I could never be mad at you." 

The words relieved most of his tension, Rocket looked up Evan with a smile letting out a deep breath, that sounded more like a laugh than a breath, "I missed you. A lot." 

"I missed you too Rocky." Evan offered a hand to Rocket and he gladly accepted it. Something about the way Evan said _Rocky_ made Rocket so happy and could change his mood in an instant. Evan pulled him in close, hugging him. Rocket put his head on Evan's right shoulder and wrapped his arms as far around him as he could manage. The two broke the hug but stayed right in front of each other. Evan could feel the tip of Rocket's soft nose against his. 

"Hey Rocky I... um I lo-" Evan was having a hard time getting the words out. The last time he had said it he was taken from Rocket.

"I love you too!" The words were the fastest Rocket had ever spoken.

The widest smile grew on Evan's face, ear to ear. He didn't say anything immediately, still amazed at how perfect Rocket was.

Rocket took the silence as Evan being annoyed, "I'm sorry, It's just I never got to say it back the first time and-"

The apology was cut short as Evan closed the gap between the two, deeply kissing Rocket's warm soft lips. The two broke apart, breathing heavily, both amazed at what just happened. 

"Wow," Evan says letting out a deep breath.

"Was it not good?" Rocket said anxiously.

'No, it was... _perfect._ "

Rocket smiled, the day really couldn't get any better. Someone could offer a billion units, or the biggest gun in the universe and Rocket would still choose this moment over it all. 

"So does this mean we're ya know?" 

"Only if you want us to be," Evan says rubbing Rocket's back.

Rocket seemed to answer the question by kissing Evan, soft and quickly. They break apart for a second but Evan places a hand on Rocket's head pulling him back in, the kiss deeper than before. The two feel each other's tongues in their warm mouths. It was a pretty shitty kiss but it was the first time for both of them. They finally break and Evan falls back onto the bed, heart racing. Rocket collapsed onto Evan's chest seeming to fall asleep almost immediately. Evan needed the rest, he didn't get sleep in the prison but after what had just happened he hoped it would come as easy as it did for Rocket. He closes his eyes and allows himself to drift off to the thoughts of him and Rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Working on chapter 4 rn hopefully I can put it out before summer ends. Once school starts up again the chapters are going to be posted wayyyy slower than usual so I'm sorry about that but I need focus on that first but I'll make sure to work on this in my free time.


	4. Complications

Evan slowly opens his eyes. He looks around for a moment and the first thing he notices is that Rocket was no longer on his chest but more so hugging his side. He slowly scoots his way out of Rocket's grasp on his side and off the bed. He sat at the edge for a moment looking around the room. Climbing out of bed brought back memories of Terra, waking up in his old room and groaning every morning over his boring life. His life is anything but boring now. Almost every day he ended up in a different corner of the universe, traveling around constantly. Even though the traveling he did wasn't for fun he still attempted to enjoy the locations he visited. He didn't take it all for granted. The fact that he was alive still, and had crazy powers was enough to be thankful for. Including his... boyfriend? It still felt a bit weird, everything was happening so fast. He'd only been with Rocket for one day and they were already together. He turns around to look at Rocket noticing he had woken up simply from Evan leaving the bed.

"Sorry for waking you again."

Rocket scratches the back of his neck before looking up at Evan, "I'm just glad I was even able to sleep. Do you know where we are right now? I'm tryna get paid."

Apparently, the first thing Rocket thought of as soon as he woke up was the money they were traveling across the galaxy for. Evan hadn't been in the cockpit since they took off from the Kyln but he assumed they had to have been close. He looks down at his wrist display and sees the time reads 4:32. They'd been asleep for about 4 hours so he was almost certain they were close to landing, "I don't know exactly where we are but we can go find out."

"You actually wanna go out there with those idiots?" 

"C'mon man they're not so bad. Besides, I'll be there with you." Evan tried adding the last part in an effort to get Rocket to come with him.

Being too tired to argue with Evan, Rocket groaned and crawled out of bed. He stretched and yawned as he got up which made a noise Evan found kinda cute. Rocket walks over to Evan's side of the bed and looks up at him, "Can I get a kiss before you reactivate your stupid mask?"

Evan laughed, "Of course man."

Rocket hopped on Evan's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He looked at Evan and closed his eyes as he went in for a brief kiss. Though being very short, the two still cherished the moment for what it was worth. Rocket continued to keep his arms around Evan, not seeming to want to let go, "You want me to carry you or something?" Evan asks.

"Yeah... well... I don't know."

"You call the shots buddy."

"Sure I guess." Rocket says sounding unsure.

Evan stood up with Rocket held tightly in his arms, making sure not to drop him. He walked to the door and was getting ready to open it before Rocket began to squirm around, attempting to break free. Evan let go, allowing Rocket to slip out of his arms. Evan kneeled down to face Rocket, "You alright? What was that about?"

"It's nothing Evan, I'm fine." Even though he enjoyed Evan checking up on him a lot he didn't want to have him worrying about him all the time.

"You can sit on my shoulders if that's more comfortable... but only if you want. I'm not forcing you." 

"I'm just gonna walk."

"Alright, that's fine with me." Evan reactivates his mask and proceeds to open the door with Rocket at his side.

Evan didn't care whether Rocket was at his side, or in his arms, he just wanted him to be comfortable. So if Rocket wanted to walk by his side instead of being carried, that is what they would do. Evan didn't want to force anything on to Rocket or make him do anything, Rocket is his own person and is perfectly capable of making his own decisions. The decision to let Rocket have a choice, and treat him like a person instead of an animal is what set Evan apart from everyone else in the universe. For that reason Rocket always saw Evan as someone special, someone he could trust.

Rocket is completely comfortable around Evan, but with the others on the ship, not so much. Deciding to walk wouldn't have been his first choice as he liked to be in Evan's arms, but it made him feel almost weak, or vulnerable. Being the way he is if people saw him being held, most people would assume he was Evan's pet or something, and that's not what Rocket wanted. 

The two walk up the stairs into the middle layer of the Milano where they see Peter, Gamora, and a big beefy looking guy fighting over the orb at the center table. Evan looks down at Rocket who seems to have an interest in watching the fight, but instead walks over to an assortment of parts laying around the floor. Evan slouches up against a wall next to the top of the stairs. He watches as Rocket assembles a bunch of random parts into small contraptions. Evan always thought it was cool how Rocket was able to make devices in such a small amount of time with almost anything. 

The fight died down and everyone proceeded to go their own direction. Peter decided to maybe clean up around the ship a bit after Gamora made a remark about how dirty it was. As Peter was lazily cleaning some things off the floor he saw Rocket messing with some of the parts of the ship and seemed to piss him off. Peter began to yell at Rocket and Evan almost intervened but it was Quill's ship and he had the right to be mad so he hesitated. After Peter was done yelling at Rocket, Evan decided he would go check on Rocket to see what happened. 

Evan walked over and sat down next to Rocket, "What just happened?"

"He just got all pissy about me building bombs and messing with his ship."

Evan laughed, "Why are you making bombs?"

"I don't know man, I'm just bored."

"Well let's go do something then," Evan says standing up and walking towards the cockpit.

Evan thought it was funny that Rocket was just 'building bombs' as if it was some casual thing that everyone does for fun, but he also thought it was impressive. Evan didn't want to cause any more trouble with Quill so he decided to occupy Rocket by doing something with him. 

Evan walked towards the stairs and looked behind him before heading up to make sure Rocket was behind him. Rocket slowly made his way to Evan and the two walked up the stairs to the cockpit. Gamora was sitting in the pilot's chair making sure that they were on course. No one on the ship knew where they were going yet as Gamora had yet to disclose that information.

"Hey Gamora, where are we even going?" Evan asks, taking a seat in the middle of the room.

"It's a place called Knowhere." She responds, not even bothering to turn around and face him.

"Know what?" Rocket asks, sitting down next to Evan.

"Knowhere. It's this stupid place. I hate it."

Evan had been to Knowhere a few times in the past for a few contracts. Unlike other places where he would kill who he needed to and then attempt to enjoy the planet, Knowhere was somewhere he just didn't enjoy. Too many people, very loud, not the best scenery out there either. Evan thought for a moment about why they would even be heading to Knowhere and that's when he remembered, Taneleer Tivan. Evan assumed that they were going to drop off the orb to Taneleer and then get paid. He couldn't think of any other reason to go to Knowhere. He thought this was stupid. Dropping off an infinity stone to Taneleer? 

"You know what's inside the orb right?" Evan asks.

"I am only interested in getting paid."

"Yeah me too, why do you care?" Rocket chimes in looking up at Evan.

"I just don't think giving an infinity stone to The Collector is the best idea," Evan says trying to reason with the two.

"Who cares he's offering 4 billion units for the stupid thing and we're delivering it."

Evan just decided to stop arguing with the two. He could sense Rocket's annoyance with him at the moment and he didn't want to annoy him any further.

"I agree with the rodent."

Rocket growled, showing his teeth. He'd had it with Gamora and was pissed off.

"Don't call him that," Evan says in the defense of Rocket.

Gamora doesn't respond and instead makes a mental note. She didn't want conflict with the assassin and decided to ignore the situation. 

Rocket appreciated the defense and scooted closer to Evan, seeing him almost like a shield. Rocket leaned his head on his arm since Gamora wasn't even facing them. Rocket still didn't understand why Evan had made him come up to the cockpit, "Why are we even up here?" Rocket says looking up at Evan.

"I thought maybe we would talk or something, just hang out, ya know?"

Rocket started mumbling a few words attempting to form a sentence. Evan noticed that Rocket had started staring at Gamora the whole time, "Do you wanna go somewhere else?" Evan asks quietly.

"Please..." Rocket replies silently.

Evan had come to the conclusion that Rocket was just uncomfortable around the others. He picked up Rocket but immediately cloaked himself so Gamora wouldn't notice them. He walked down the stairs, passing Quill on the way down. He stops at the side of the table on the middle level. Rocket's grip was still tight so he assumed he still felt uncomfortable. The only people in the room were Groot and Drax. Evan was surprised that Rocket didn't want to stay. He wasn't exactly sure how close he and Groot were, but he from what he could tell, Groot was his replacement for the loss of Evan. Seeing as Rocket wasn't exactly letting go, Evan decided that he would try to go back to the room where they started. He walks down the stairs and uncloaks himself on the way down. Groot briefly noticed the assassin carrying his best friend and immediately assumed the worst. 

Evan walks into the room they were in prior and places Rocket on the bed. He deactivates his mask and kneels, "What's going on with you dude? Are you alright?"

"Evan I'm fi-"

"Nope. Cut the bullshit. You've been acting so weird." Evan wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with Rocket, but he could tell he was acting strange.

"It's just... It's- I-I..." Rocket's breathing began to pick up in pace.

"Hey, take your time. It's alright. You're alright." Evan sat down next to Rocket and put an arm around him, pulling him close.

Rushing or forcing Rocket to do something would be a bad idea, and Evan knows that. Rocket leaned into Evan's side. Evan rubbed his arm, attempting to make him feel better.

"It's just the..."

"I am Groot?" 

Right as Rocket was beginning to tell Evan what was wrong, the information he desperately wanted to know. Groot shows up. 

"I am Groot!" All Groot saw was the assassin's arm around his best friend and he assumed he was attacking him.

Evan lets go of Rocket and he stands up, his mask immediately reactivating. He put his hands up towards Groot, attempting to show he wasn't trying to attack anyone. His voice was aggressive and suggested Evan was in for a bad time.

Groot extends his arms out, grabbing Evan by the neck, shoving him against the wall. He began to squeeze as hard as he could around his neck, choking him. Worried wouldn't be a word to describe Evan's thoughts during this. He was sure Rocket would be able to stop him, but Evan was still a bit concerned. 

"GROOT YOU IDIOT! DROP HIM! PLEASE!" Rocket was practically begging him to drop his... boyfriend?

Groot wouldn't have dropped him but he knew Rocket was serious, he never said please, for anything... ever. The assassins mask deactivated as soon as he hit the ground. 

"I am Groot?" Now understanding that the arm around his friend wasn't hostile, he now thought it was something more... intimate.

"Yes, it's Evan, you flarking idiot." 

Over the course of time Rocket would tell Groot little bits and pieces about Evan, sorta as a coping mechanism. 

Rocket sat down next to Evan on the ground placing his hands on his head. Lots of thoughts were running through his head, mostly bad things. He didn't want anyone to know of their relationship, at least not yet. Now that Groot had entered the room he would have to explain himself. On the bright side, it's just Groot. If he was going to tell anyone Groot would for sure be the first person to know. Rocket collected himself and his thoughts and now wanted to check on Evan.

"You okay?" Rocket asks Evan.

Evan was still messing with his throat. Even though he had a vibranium suit on, the grip was enough to cause him pain. He knew Rocket was worried, he could hear it in his voice. He coughed a few times before speaking, "I'm fine, what happened?"

"Guess he thought you were hurting me or something." 

Evan laughed at the idea. He couldn't imagine himself hurting Rocket.

"I am Groot." He says apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Evan replies standing up. It hurt like hell but he wasn't one to complain.

"You can speak Groot?!" Rocket asks sounding surprised.

"Yeah… somewhat." Evan could understand many different alien languages but could speak very few. His knowledge of Groot was minimal but he understood the basics.

The couple sits down on the bed. Rocket leans into Evan's side, and he wraps his arm around Rocket in return. Similar to the position they were in before Groot came in. Surprisingly Rocket didn't push his arm away in the presence of Groot. 

"I am Groot." He demands.

"Yeah I know, I know." Rocket says sounding annoyed.

Evan looked down at Rocket confusedly. 

"He wants to know what... happened." Rocket says awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Evan didn't fully understand. Was he talking about their relationship? Or about how he's alive?

"Like... about _us._ The last bit seemed weird for Rocket to say out loud. 

Evan was starting to get an idea of why Rocket was acting weird. He had a hard time being around the others, and was being extremely awkward when talking about the two as a couple, "Well do you want to tell him?"

"No, but Groot really wants to know. He's not gonna stop frickin' asking till we tell him." Rocket seemed really annoyed and Evan just continued to rub his arm.

"Would it be better if I told him?"

Rocket didn't exactly want to tell him but he actually liked the idea of Evan telling him, "Yeah, go ahead."

Groot sat and watched in anticipation as the two discussed who would speak. The two weren't exactly hiding the fact that they were together as Rocket moved to sit in between Evan's legs and rested his back against Evan's stomach. Rocket's paws were in his lap and Evan placed his hands on top of them. Groot didn't need to hear an explanation as this display of affection was enough to show Rocket was in love with Evan. He never let anyone touch or hold him so seeing this was a first for Groot. He still wanted to hear it from the two though, for confirmation. 

At this point, Rocket was perfectly comfortable laying against Evan. His special someone. He'd forgot his worries and was enjoying the moment. 

Evan cleared his throat, "Well Groot," he says looking up towards him, "Me and Rocket are dating." 

Rocket cringed a little hearing it out loud, but it sounded way better and much simpler than what he had planned on saying. 

"I am Groot!" He says hugging the two. He was happy for them, more specifically for Rocket. He'd mention Evan from time to time and to see him so happy with Evan made Groot smile.

"Okay, okay Groot, get off." Rocket says voice muffled in between Groot and Evan's chests. 

Groot let go of the two and proceeded to walk out of the room. He had heard what he wanted to and saw no point in bothering the two any longer.

"See? Was that so bad?" Evan asks Rocket playfully, looking down at him.

"Just don't make a big deal about it to the others."

"Okay if that's what you want then I won't."

Evan wouldn't mind not telling the rest of the group, they probably wouldn't be with them very long after Knowhere anyway. Although he wanted their relationship to be more public, Rocket didn't and he respected that. There was still stuff he had to learn about Rocket. Even though they had been friends in the past and were extremely close, Evan continues to learn more about him.

Rocket had continued to lay against Evan until he felt a shift in speed on the Milano. Evan felt it too but he was too busy focusing on Rocket. He wiggled around a little bit which was Evan's cue that he wanted to be let go. Rocket hopped out of his lap and walked over to the window near the bed, "Looks like we're here." 

Evan walked over to the window and took a peek to the side of Rocket, "Yeah... We're here." He says sounding upset. He really did not like Knowhere, it was one of his least favorite places to go, "We should probably head to the cockpit."

Rocket responded with a groan and walked towards the door. Evan followed behind with Rocket leading the way. The two walked up the stairs into the middle layer of the Milano. It was vacant of people and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Quill's music quietly playing throughout the room. Evan looked down at Rocket and could see him swishing his tail to the rhythm of the song.

"You like this?" Evan asks excitedly.

Rocket is embarrassed and can feel his face heat up for a moment, "What?! I mean, it's alright."

"Shut up, you like it," Evan teases, eyeing his tail.

Rocket chuckled and looked up to Evan with a smile. Evan wasn't wrong, he did enjoy the music. Something the two had never really discussed was their taste in music. Evan didn't even know Rocket liked listening to music at all up until this point. 

The two walk across the room and make it the stairwell leading up to the cockpit. Evan begins walking up the stairs. The sound of music began to grow louder with every step he took. Rocket stood at the bottom watching him progress up the stairs in confusion, "Evan!" He whispers, but loud enough to get Evan's attention. He had made about halfway up the stairs when Rocket called his name. 

Evan turned around before heading up and looked at Rocket raising an eyebrow.

Rocket put a paw up and pointed to his face. He didn't like it when Evan hid behind the mask, but he also didn't want his identity to be revealed. He had gone all this time without being caught and Rocket didn't want him to be identified over some stupid mistake.

"Oh shit," Evan whispered. He let out a brief laugh before his mask quickly reactivated. He had completely forgotten about his mask. He had gotten comfortable with it off, being able to feel the cold air inside the Milano on his face was nice.

The two finally made it up to the cockpit and were greeted by loud music from the 70s and the rest of the group sitting in various seats in the cockpit. Evan thought it was amazing to finally hear Terran music again, it had been so long. He watched as they flew through the eye of the head of ancient celestial, bright lights flashing past them. Seeing the place brought back bad memories. Vivid memories of murdering people in cold blood.

"Bout time you guys made it up here," Peter says while attempting to land the ship.

Peter takes a minute to sloppily land the ship in the docking area. Peter gets up from his chair and grabs his nap sack that contained the orb, "Well guys, let's go get paid," He says rubbing his hands together.

The group proceeds to walk out through the back hatch and make their way towards the center of Knowhere. Rocket turns around to look at the parked ship, "I coulda landed this thing a whole lot better than that dork."

Hearing Rocket's voice cheered him up a bit, "Yeah, I bet," Evan replies. The blotches shift to form a smile. He admired Rocket's cockiness. Not just because it was cute, but because he could back up everything he said.

Rocket and Evan followed behind the group, far enough that they wouldn't be able to hear them speak, but not out of sight.

"This place isn't all that bad," Rocket says looking at all the lights and elevated structures.

Evan is glad Rocket is enjoying the place and that's all that really mattered to him; That Rocket is happy. 

The two continued to lag behind the others. Eventually, the group walks into a bar. Evan was confused as to why they didn't just deliver the orb and saw this as a waste of time but he didn't care enough to ask questions. Rocket, on the other hand, seemed ecstatic to be there, a wide toothy smile grew on his face as they entered.

The lights in the bar were dimmed and the music was blasting. The group split up into different sections of the bar. The bar was full of people, most of whom were surrounding a table in the center roaring over some stupid competition. They had only been in the bar for about 30 seconds and Evan already spotted Rocket with some sort of alcoholic beverage. Evan just slouched against a wall in one of the corners of the bar. He felt uncomfortable to be around people, especially in his suit. It was an odd sight to see The Stalker hanging around at a bar. Evan could feel the people staring at him and was attempting to ignore it.

Since he wasn't doing anything he started spectating Rocket at the table. He watched as he downed multiple bottles of whatever the hell that blue liquid inside the bottle was. Rocket was drunk, there was no denying that. He was fumbling around and looked almost like he was barely able to stand. Evan continued to let his boyfriend have his fun but was a bit worried. He didn't care about Rocket being drunk, but he was worried about his temper. He'd always get frustrated super easily sober so Evan was a tad bit worried about what his anger would be like when he was drunk. This was the first time he'd seen Rocket like this though so it's something he wanted to pay attention to.

Awhile had passed and Evan had stopped focusing on Rocket. It had been enough time that he had come to the conclusion that Rocket was fine when he was drunk, just maybe a bit careless. He started going through the device on his wrist, swiping through all his weapons and gadgets he had made. He was proud of them, but not what they were used for.

Every now and then Rocket would look over at Evan just to make sure he was still there. His vision was blurry and the only way he was able to discern him from the rest of the crowd was the small red lights shining through the dark corner he was in. Rocket wanted to go accompany Evan but he was too busy watching the Orloni fight with Drax.

Peter had somehow, using his charming personality managed to get Gamora to make out with him. Evan spotted them for a moment through a window but quickly turned away. It wasn't any of his business and he didn't care to look either. 

The only other person who wasn't busy was Groot. Evan decided he would go sit with him at the bar with him and maybe get better at understanding Groot while he was there. He walked over and took a seat next to him. Groot was staring at a television on the wall broadcasting some form of the news but turned to face Evan when he sat down, "I am Groot?"

"He's over there, plastered and probably about to pass out." He says turning around pointing at Rocket. He seemed fine to Evan. He could tell Rocket was enjoying himself by the giant smile that hadn't left his face since they entered.

"I am Groot?"

"Of course I do! He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I am Groot." 

"I promise. I'm not going to let anyone hurt him." _and if someone does hurt him I'll blow their fucking head off._ He thought. Evan was trying to better himself, fix his reputation so that he wasn't just known as an assassin. But if anyone ever dared to hurt Rocket, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

Groot was only looking out for his best friend. Rocket had made it seem like Evan was the greatest person ever but Groot just wanted to make sure for himself. He wanted to make sure Evan was as good as Rocket made him sound, and that it wasn't just the facility's harshness or the lack of people in the facility making Rocket like him more because Evan was all he had. Or the short time they had to get to know each other. Groot wouldn't push it though, as long as his friend seemed happy he wouldn't intervene with their relationship.

Some noise had begun to stir around the bar. It was already noisy as is, but Evan recognized two particular voices. He turned around and saw Rocket yelling at Drax while charging his giant blaster cannon, getting ready to shoot it at Drax. Evan was shocked. He had barely taken his attention off Rocket for 2 minutes and he had started a fight. He ran over in between Rocket and Drax. He hoped that maybe seeing him would calm Rocket down. But that wasn't the case. Maybe it was just bad timing or maybe Rocket didn't care but the shot that was initially intended to hit Drax hit Evan directly in the chest causing him to fall back.

"Jesus Christ Rocket was that necessary?!" Evan yelled out, grabbing his chest. The suit was able to protect Evan from being blown to pieces but it still hurt.

Rocket ran over to Evan stumbling and falling next to him. He sat back up on his knees, "Shit Evan this is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Evan didn't care. Rocket didn't mean to hurt him. He could hear the worry in his voice, and what almost sounded like fear? What would Rocket be scared about?

Rocket is on the ground next to Evan. He placed his paw over the hand on Evan's chest. Rocket was too drunk to care about the people around him not even realizing that a crowd had formed. Too scared to care either. Scared that Evan would leave him.

Evan stood up keeping the hand over his chest. There were no major injuries but it still hurt a bit. Probably just a bruised rib or something, nothing major. He looks down at Rocket who's tail is swishing anxiously as he puts the gun back onto his back, "Evan I'm really sorry."

 _damn it Rocket_ Evan thought. Rocket had been using his name aloud and hadn't even noticed. Evan is frustrated but can't really do anything about it. He grabs Rocket's arm and teleports them to an alley outside the bar.

Evan's mask deactivates as he takes a few steps down the alley away from Rocket. He turns back around and sees Rocket sitting on the ground in shame, "Look Rocket I'm not mad at you, okay? Remember what I told you?"

"Are you okay at least?" He says standing up, turning around to face Evan.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine. The suit will protect me from most stuff so don't worry about it."

Rocket looked down to let out a sigh of relief before looking back up at Evan, "Okay that's good. I was worried I hurt you. That gun is designed to obliterate people ya know?"

Evan laughed and kneeled in front of him. He put a hand on Rocket's face and pressed his thumb into his cheek, "You could never hurt me Rocket." He smiles and plants a soft quick kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. When they broke apart Evan could see Rocket smiling. He was glad he was able to relieve Rocket's stress with something so simple.

Evan pat Rocket's shoulder, "C'mon let's meet up with the others."

Rocket groaned. He wouldn't have minded if he didn't get paid and they just made out in the alley instead.

Evan led the way back into the bar and things had already 'settled' down. The majority of the people remained after the fight and had returned to watching the Orloni at the center table. Evan noticed that Drax was nowhere to be seen amongst any of the people at the bar. Peter and Gamora were back inside and talking to a lady with pink skin, something about The Collector which meant they were probably heading to go get paid. 

Groot walked over to Evan and Rocket, "I am Groot?!"

"Yeah we're fine, we're fine." Evan insists.

"I am Groot."

"Finally! We've been waiting forever." Rocket exclaims.

The three walk over to Quill and Gamora who were getting ready to leave the bar. Quill made a gesture with his hand signaling it was time to go. They all walk outside, slowly following behind the pink-skinned woman. The group walk past many traders, criminals, and children. Most kept their distance from the group seeing The Stalker. The fear Evan's presence instilled in people is something he wanted to change. It made him feel like a horrible person. 

The group makes it to The Collector's Museum and are instructed to walk in by Carina. They walk in one by one until Evan is stopped by Carina and instructed to wait outside. Evan wasn't surprised and was expecting this to happen. Evan assumed Taneleer did this as a safety precaution.

The others seem to not care and continue to walk into the museum, all except for Rocket.

"What the hell?! Why can't he come with us?!" He yells out.

Evan is surprised that Rocket lashed out, he had said he wanted to keep their relationship private for the time being. This wasn't necessarily something that declared that they were together but it did show that Rocket was upset that he couldn't come with the group, which if they weren't together he'd have no reason to be upset.

"The Collector has instructed me to bring only you 4, nothing more, nothing less," Carina says smiling before continuing to walk inside.

Rocket growls in frustration, but the growling stops when Evan kneels down to grab his cheek, "I'll be alright. You go in there and get paid."

Rocket's eyes widened and his body warmed up. He pushed Evan's hand away and proceeded to walk in. 

Evan didn't mind, he knew Rocket liked it, he just didn't want to show it. He knows Rocket wants to keep their relationship private but he couldn't help himself. His cheeks are just so fluffy. He only wishes he didn't have his suit on preventing him from feeling the fur.

It had been about 10 minutes of Evan walking around the entrance before the whole place began to light up. Purple lights flashed throughout the windows, through the roof and the door. Evan looked up and noticed purple flames rising through the roof. Evan's first thought was Rocket. He ran towards the door with horrible thoughts running through his mind. As he was about to run in, Groot ran out with Rocket in his arms as the place exploded, sending them all flying.

Evan landed on the ground, groaning in pain. His whole body ached. Today was really not his day. He slowly picks himself up from the ground. His vision was shaky and he couldn't see much. Everything was a blur. His ears were ringing and his heart was racing. He looked around for Rocket unable to find him. 

"Evan!" Rocket yells.

The ringing in his ears disappeared as he quickly turned to the noise. He ran over and fell to his level to hug him.

"Alright, alright I'm fine," Rocket says pushing himself off Evan. 

Gamora and Quill ran over to the group. They began to discuss what they should do with the orb, but it was clear to Evan. He knew what an infinity stone was but had never seen one in action. He didn't know what happened in the museum but it had completely destroyed the place. If it got into the wrong hands it could end with billions dead.

"I agree with Gamora, we have to turn this into the Nova Core."

"Even you?! You of all people! I was hoping you would side with us, but no! All of a sudden you're some saint!" Rocket lashed out.

Evan frowned inside his mask which the blotches quickly shifted to display. He knew Rocket was only upset at the moment and would regret what he said later on.

Before they could even decide what to do with the orb, they are met by Ronan's fleet approaching. Evan let out a tired sigh.

This day was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! The chapters are going to really slow down now because school starts up next in 1 week so I won't have as much time to write. Sorry for this taking forever I just had other things to do but I'm happy I can finally put this out. I hope it came out alright. As always if there is any criticism you can give leave a comment. I'd love to hear what you think.


	5. Hurt

Drax The Destroyer. He is truly living up to the name today. 

The Collector's Museum had been destroyed and Drax has called Ronan. Truly destroying Rocket's chance of maybe putting the action behind him and settling down, being able to rest for once. The orb was his chance, his chance to escape it all.

Everything was going too smooth. It was too good to be true. Rocket had gotten Evan back which was already a dream come true. He knew retiring sounded too good. He'd never been able to rest so why would he be able to now? He couldn't worry about that now though, there were other problems he had to focus on.

Not only had Ronan and his fleet arrived, but also The Ravagers. Today just kept getting more and more complicated. 

Peter and Gamora ran off to a set of industrial pods in hopes to be able to make their way to the Milano. Rocket wanted to go with them to make sure they didn't get themselves killed, "I'm going to go with them, be careful."

"Alright man, stay safe Rocket." 

"I'll be fine Evan. Go find Drax before he gets hurt."

With the way he said it, Evan was starting to think Rocket cared for the others. Evan would admit that he was growing to like them as well, so he did hope he could find Drax and make sure he's alright, even though he's the one who caused all of this.

Rocket began to run off in the opposite direction from Evan. He smiled as he watched Rocket run off on all fours. Although the two didn't want to separate, they were forced to for the time being. 

Evan cloaked himself and began looking for Drax. He made sure to be cautious. The Ravagers were looking for Peter and the orb, but they were a desperate group of mercenaries. If they spotted The Stalker they would most likely switch their priority to him, the bounties on his head being worth the equivalent of the infinity stone. Most people don't test The Stalker, but The Ravagers are cocky. Evan wouldn't mind fighting them if he had to, but if he could avoid a confrontation that is what he would do.

Finding Drax wasn't hard, he was right near The Collector's Museum just below where Ronan had landed. The two had already engaged in a fight and Drax was clearly losing, being thrown around, back and forth around the area. 

An attack by Ronan to Drax's chest sent him towards Evan. He landed right next to him and was starting to show fatigue. Evan uncloaked himself and was ready to aid Drax, "Hey come on big guy. You gotta get up this fights not over," Evan says while helping Drax up.

Ronan began to walk away, deeming the fight not worth his time. This seemed to piss Drax off. He went from slowly gathering himself, to charging at The Accuser. Drax went for a downward strike to Ronan's shoulder but his armor prevented the knives from doing any harm. 

Drax continued to unleash attacks on Ronan, most of which ended up being dodged or doing no damage. Evan thought about helping him but decided to take the chance to analyze how Ronan was fighting. He quickly noticed how Ronan's attacks were mostly above the waist, his armor seemed to slightly limit his movement.

Evan began to walk forward towards the fight. He stayed calm as he got closer and closer. 

Ronan noticed the movement in the corner of his eye and quickly pushed Drax to the ground. He placed his foot on him as a sign of dominance and so that Drax could not move, he then faced Evan, "Stalker! You've come to kill me?" He laughed, he was confident that he could beat the assassin.

"Nah, only if you don't let him go," Evan says pointing at Drax.

Ronan chuckled, he took his foot off of Drax. Evan let out of sigh of relief, maybe he wouldn't have to fight anyone today, but that chuckle didn't sound promising.

As soon as he was free, Drax immediately got up and began attacking Ronan again

"Damn it man why can't things ever be easy," Evan mumbled. 

A double-sided spear formed into Evan's hand. He spun it around once because he thought it was cool before charging at Ronan. It would be harder to fight the two of them at once. He was hoping he wouldn't have to fight anyone today, but things only tend to go to plan when Rocket's leading the way. 

Ronan noticed Evan running towards him and quickly punched Drax, hard enough to push him several feet away from him and knock him out. He turned and focused on Evan. The assassin grabbed his spear with both his hands and proceeded to jab at The Accuser.

Most of the jabs missed or were blocked, except for one Evan was able to get past his armor and slightly pierce his leg. Ronan backed up a little, he showed no signs of pain but clearly noticed the wound. He simply wiped his hand over the cut and brushed it off as if it were nothing.

Evan went towards Ronan with intent to kill. He swung the spear towards the head of The Accuser. Right as Ronan was about to be decapitated, he grabbed the staff of the spear right before it reached his neck.

Evan tried to force it forward and pierce his neck. He pushed with all the strength he had but it wouldn't budge. While he was too busy focusing on the spear, Ronan took advantage of the assassin's lack of defense. Ronan kicked Evan's leg right at the knee causing him to fall to the ground. Evan let go of the spear and immediately grabbed his leg.

He groaned in pain, he must've broken or torn something. The pain was sharp and constant. He had gotten familiar with pain from the constant torture on Halfworld, but this was one of the worst pains he had felt in a long time. He attempted to stand up but fell to the ground, he laid on his back. The pain was clouding his thoughts and he was unable to think.

Ronan picked up the assassins spear and without warning or hesitation, violently jammed it into Evan's chest. He had felt pain, but the feeling of being stabbed by a vibranium spear had to be one of the worst things he'd ever experienced. Evan stared up at the lights in the sky, and the ships flying by, unable to move.

His mind drifted away from the thought of the pain and more to Rocket. He just wanted to see him, even though Rocket would be worried out of his mind and probably crying, which Evan hated to see. He had been through a couple of near-death experiences, but this one was different. All the times before were when he had no purpose. Now, he had a reason to live. A reason to keep fighting. 

Evan looked down and could see the blood flowing out down both his sides. He wrapped his hands around the staff of the spear and slowly pulled it out, "Agh... fuck man," He groaned. He let go of the spear and left it on the ground.

He placed his right hand over the wound and knelt on the knee that wasn't injured. He looked forward and saw Ronan throw Drax into a tub of gooey yellow liquid. This pissed him off a lot. Not only had his goal been to protect Drax, but he had also gotten severely hurt in the process. 

He wanted to continue fighting, but he couldn't. Even if he tried his hardest, it would most likely end up with him dying.

Evan thought of the Milano, and in an instant he was there, sitting in the pilot's chair of the cockpit. His mask deactivated as he attempted to calm himself.

He felt horrible, the pain from his injuries, the guilt from leaving Drax. He would've stayed, but there was no point in getting himself killed along with Drax. But the thing that was really hurting him the most was the worry of dying. He had used the last of his nanites to heal Rocket's wound back in the Kyln, so he was stuck with a bleeding wound with his hand being the only measure to prevent the bleeding. There was no way to tell if he would make it or not but the thoughts in Evan's head were leaning towards death. 

The thoughts and pain began to subside as his eyes closed, and he slowly passed out.

~

"Drax where is he?!" Rocket asked, almost in a panic.

"I do not know who you are talking about."

Rocket facepalmed for a second, "Where is Ev- Err... I mean where is Stalker? Where did he go?"

Drax thought for a moment. He hadn't really been paying much attention to him during the fight and practically forgot he was even there until Rocket brought him up, "I remember I was on the ground, he also laid on the ground. Ronan stood over him, but when he started walking to me I noticed something coming out of him, like a stick or something."

Rocket's breathing sped up as he paced back and forth. His tail twitched nervously and his mind was racing with thoughts. He sat on the ground and placed his hands on his head. So many things were going through his head, he was just overwhelmed.

"I am Groot?" He asks with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I don't know! I don't know what to do... We-We have to find him." Rocket says shakily picking himself up from the ground.

Rocket started to walk away from the two towards the docking area where they had parked the Milano. Groot signaled Drax to follow him, but not too close. The two loosely trailed behind the raccoon as he nervously walked down the streets, passing the children, traders, and many shops. The whole time Rocket held his hands together and would nervously play with his fingers as his tail swished back and forth anxiously.

Rocket's worried sick about Evan. First, he had got injured and now Evan? Drax had said a stick was coming out of him, but knowing Drax, a stick to him could mean a multitude of different things. He thought maybe Drax could've just been seeing things. He'd seen Evan fight during training back in the facility and had doubts that Evan had actually gotten hurt or lost the fight, but he was fighting Ronan, A Kree Accuser.

He just wants to find him and make sure he's okay, but he has no idea where he is. His first thought was to go to the Milano. He thought maybe he could be there, but if he wasn't he could use the ship to look for him. He was still worried about Peter and Gamora but pushed that to the back of his mind for now. Finding Evan had become his main priority.

The trio had finally made their way to where the Milano was parked. They halted and all stared at the ship for a moment realizing the back hatch was open and the ramp was extended down to the ground. Rocket had a thought that maybe a thief could have broken in. He equipped the blaster pistol Evan had gifted him tightly in his hands and proceeded to walk up the ramp. 

Rocket entered the living quarters with the pistol aimed, ready to be fired if necessary. He walked into the room to the left of the stairs the couple had stayed in before. He quickly searched the room...Nothing. He exited the bedroom and slowly walked up the steps to the common area. The room looked the same. The table remained messy and the contraptions Rocket had been working on were still on the floor. 

"I am Groot." He says from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still no sign of him though."

Maybe he was a bit too worried, Evan is probably fine, he still wanted to find him though. He holstered the pistol at his side and continued to scan the room. From what he could see it didn't look like much had changed so he walked past the junk on the floor and to the stairs leading up the cockpit.

When he made it to the top of the stairs the cockpit looked normal but the vibe was... off. It felt unusual, not like how it did before, with the loud Terran music playing and the group all together in the cockpit. He looked around before moving forward and everything did indeed look fine.

As he continued to slowly walk forward, he noticed something in the pilot's chair, a tall man slumped in the chair. He placed his hand on the pistol, about to unholster it until he noticed the familiar dirty blonde hair and red lights shining off of Evan's suit. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He took his hand off the pistol and walked closer to the chair.

He gasped as he got closer, noticing a red trail running off the side of the chair. When he made it to Evan's side his heart sank, seeing the blood covering his entire stomach. Evan's face was pale, indicating he had lost a significant amount of blood.

"DUDE WAKE UP!" Rocket yells out while shaking Evan's shoulder.

Evan's eyes slowly open as the sound of Rocket's voice got louder. He looked around, barely able to move his head and confused as to where he was. He looked to the right and saw probably saw the best thing he could've at this moment, Rocket. He placed his bloody hand on Rocket's shoulder and smiled.

"What the flark are you smiling for!? Evan get up!" Rocket pushed away Evan's hand placed his own hands under Evan's arms. He frantically attempted to pick him up out of the chair but was unable to, "Evan come on man, please! I'm not going to let you die in this stupid chair!" 

Evan looked down at his wound again, remembering the pain that came with it. Everything was slow and he felt weak. The only image he was able to make out was Rocket's face, everything else was a blur.

"What even happened? How long ago was this?" Rocket's questions came out fast and shaky.

Evan shook his head and shut his eyes attempting to process everything that was happening. He could feel himself slowly passing out again. His heart rate slowed as Rocket's voice began to fade, and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this took forever. Sorry for this shorter chapter, I hope it came out alright. It felt kinda rushed to me but I've been so overwhelmed and stressed out recently and I want to update this but just don't have as much time as I did when summer was around. Hope you understand.


	6. Revealed

Evan's eyes opened, but quickly shut due to the bright lights making it hard for them to adjust. He slowly opens them again, squinting, but after a moment they fully open. The room was empty and plain. A standard white room. He tried to look to his sides but couldn't move his neck enough to be able to see.

He attempts to sit up but is restrained to the bed. Attempting to break free with no success realizing he is too weak to release himself from the restraints.

Evan closes his eyes as his heart begins to race. Breathing became difficult, but still he attempts to stay calm.

After a moment of trying to steady his breathing, he gives up and begins to panic. After attempting to activate the suit he looks down and notices the device is not where it usually wrapped around his wrist. He starts struggling and wriggling around in the restraints attempting to break free. After about a minute of struggling, he decides to finally give up for good. Realizing he is stuck in this bed and wouldn't be able to get up. He tried to calm himself for now, maybe steady his breathing so it didn't look like he was having a panic attack when in reality he really was having one. 

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head, _"What even happened man, where am I?"_

Suddenly the door shot open and a familiar clacking sound against the floor entered as a set of footsteps got closer. The footsteps stopped at the side of the bed and a soft furry paw placed itself on Evan's cheek, "You're okay. You're okay, calm down. I'm here now." Rocket says as he slowly rubs Evan's cheek.

Evan let out a deep breath as his heart rate slowed, immediately recognizing Rocket's voice and knowing that he was somewhat safe. Unable to turn his head and see Rocket so he comfort in Rocket's voice and soft paw. 

"Where are we?" Evan asks quietly.

"We're on Xandar. We're safe Evan don't worry."

Nothing was making sense. He was restrained to a bed and they're on Xandar? They're wanted on Xandar, was this a dream?

"Am I dreaming?! What happened man?" Evan's heart began to race again, his breathing unsteady and fastpaced.

Rocket stared deeply into Evan's panicked eyes and continued to hold his face in his paw, "No Evan, this is real." He sighed and thought of a way to explain everything to his worried boyfriend, "After I found you on the Milano I didn't know what to do. You wouldn't wake up." Rocket removed the paw from Evan's face and started looking at the ground. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "I thought you died Evan. I thought I lost you again... I-I didn't know what to do... I was so lost man. I'm just glad you're awake now."

It was all starting to come back now. The wound in his chest, Ronan, the Power Stone, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Groot. It was weird, he had only known the group for a day and had already considered them allies, friends even. He missed them, wanted to see how they were doing and make sure they were okay.

"Rocket I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I don't think you meant to get stabbed either. It's whatever Evan." Rocket said trying to hide his emotion and vulnerability. He tightly closes his eyes to wipe any emotion off his face and then quickly opens them, "I should go it's really late." He turns around and heads for the door.

"Wait Rocket!" Evan shouts, still a little uneasy caused by his current situation.

Rocket turns around looking to Evan with dull emotionless eyes.

"Will you sleep with me? Please."

Rocket somehow managed to form a smile, he had been hoping Evan would ask to stay. He walked over to the bed while looking at the floor. Now standing at Evan's bedside he began to analyze the position Evan was in. There was a small space between the restrained arms and his body. Rocket hopped up on to the bed and squeezed into the small space and began to hold onto Evan's side.

"Ya know I'd put my arms around you right now if they didn't have me pinned down like this."

"They said they'd undo it in the morning," Rocket says speaking into Evan's side.

Evan sighed and began to drift off with the hopes of waking up with Rocket still at his side.

~

The door opened to the holding area opened and the sound of multiple sets of footsteps entered the room. 

Evan slowly awoke, his eyes opening to the sight of four men, two at each side of his bed, and a woman at the foot of it. He held Rocket tight against his chest and sat up. Looking down at himself and gasped in shock, they removed the restraints. 

Rocket had just barely began waking up. After a moment of squirming Evan removed his arm from Rocket and laid back again, letting out a deep breath as he hit the bed, "What do you want?" Evan asks with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"It is quite simple. Seeing as you've been unmasked we'd like you to identify yourself. We have no record of you in our systems." Nova prime says holding her hands together in a formal manner, with a fake wide smile plastered onto her face.

Evan shot up, "Why?! So you can charge me for all the stupid shit I've done and throw me back in a cell!?

Rocket placed his hand on Evan's chest pressing him back insisting to calm down, "Our records were cleared Evan, it's okay."

At first he hesitated but he knew Rocket wouldn't lie to him. Evan looked down, closed his eyes and sighed, "My name is…" He swallowed, "Evan Vincent Stark."

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your records have been cleared as your… your friend stated. The others are waiting outside. Enjoy your stay on Xandar." 

Nova Prime exited the room and the four guards that surrounded the bed swiftly followed behind her.

As the door slid shut Evan let out a deep sigh, placing his hands on his head.

"Evan, what's wrong?" Rocket asks leaning down next Evan's face.

"I feel like that was a mistake." 

Revealing himself was always something he'd known would happen, he just didn't know when. Now that it happened it feels wrong as if it were a bad decision. It would be much easier for people to get revenge now that his identity was revealed.

Rocket began to run his fingers through Evan's hair to try and relax him a bit.

Evan opened his eyes and looked to Rocket and smiled. His fingers felt amazing, it tickled a little bit but it was enjoyable.

Rocket couldn't help but smile in return and saw this as a good opportunity. He slowly leaned in for a kiss and his lips met Evan's. 

They broke apart and continued to smile at each other, "C'mon man the others want to see you," Rocket says climbing out of Evan's lap.

"They _want_ to see me?" Evan's eyes were wide open. Why would they want to see him? 

"Yeah man, we're kinda a team now. _The Guardians of the Galaxy_ " Rocket says sarcastically. 

Evan chuckled. The thought of the people who were strangers only a day ago wanting him on a team was crazy. He slid out of the bed and stretched. He looked over at Rocket who was doing the same. After finishing his stretch he walked over to Rocket and wrapped his arms around him embracing him in a hug, "Thanks for sticking by my side Rocky. I love you."

Rocket wrapped his arms around Evan in return, "Always dude, I'll never leave you." He closed his eyes to savor the moment. As they unwrapped their arms from each other Rocket climbed up onto Evan's shoulders and rested his head on Evan's.

The two walked over to the door, but before Evan opened it he looked up to Rocket, "You sure you want to sit up there?"

Instead of responding Rocket nuzzled his head into Evan's hair causing him to giggle.

Evan pressed a button on the door panel and it shifted open. The two walked through the door entering the main area of the Nova Corps building. Nova Prime stood in the center looking at multiple holo tablets and screens. Every turn Evan made there was a guard staring at him, making sure he didn't do anything he shouldn't. 

Evan made his way over to Nova but attempted to be polite and let her finish what she was doing. He wanted to make a good impression and be a respectful person although deep down believes he is not.

Nova spotted Evan and quickly walked to him dropping everything she was doing to talk to him, "Oh, Evan! Please review this information and confirm that it is you. We don't want to mess it up." Nova Prime handed him a tablet with an identification file.

The file read:

 **The Stalker: Evan Vincent Stark**  
**Hair: Dark-Blonde** **Eyes: Blue**  
**Height: 5'9** **Weight: 82 Kg**

The file also included his mastery of different weapons and mentioned his combat skills. Along with that, it included his fingerprint and blood samples.

"Uhh, it looks good to me. Just remove The Stalker part please," Evan says handing her the tablet. 

"Sounds good. Now that you've completed that I'd suppose you'd want this back?" She opened her hand and in it sat the wrist device containing Evan's suit.

Evan grabbed the device and slid it back onto his wrist. Activating the suit caused the many officers around the area to stare. He quickly deactivates the mask, "What? I was just making sure you guys didn't break it."

Nova Prime laughed, "I guess we're done here. Your friends are waiting outside on the landing pad."

After thanking her Evan turned to walk to the landing pad outside.

Rocket turned to look at Nova Prime suspiciously, "She's way nicer to you than she was to us. Kinda weird if you ask me." 

Evan was confused, "You tryna say she's acting this way for me?"

"Maybe I dunno. Let's just go see the others." Rocket rested his head back onto Evan's as the two walked into the sunlight.

This had been the first time in a while that Evan had been able to feel the warmth of the sun against his skin, (not to mention the warm raccoon sitting on his shoulders.) Nothing could beat the Terran sun though. Good times, times he almost wished he could go back to.

Walking up to the Milano something seemed strange, "What happened? The ship is different isn't it?" Evan asks.

"Kinda got destroyed in the battle. They rebuilt it for us as a token of appreciation or whatever."

"The battle!? What did I miss dude?" 

Rocket groaned, "I'll explain it all tonight. I don't really want to think about it right now."

The battle really took a toll on Rocket. It was exhausting and the worst part about it was that he lost Groot. He'd grow back but it wouldn't be the same Groot, he'd be different. He didn't know how to talk about it and he didn't want to, but he trusts and loves Evan so it wouldn't be too big of a deal.

"You alright man?' Evan asks placing his hand on the paw wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine."

The ramp that led up to the back hatch of the Milano opened as they got closer. Evan walked up the ramp and into the living quarters of the Milano, making sure to close the hatch on the way in. The only thing that was different was the names on the doors labeling who they belonged to. Evan was happy to see that he got the first room on the right, the room where he shared his first kiss with Rocket and the birth of their relationship. 

Since no one was around the living quarters Evan walked up into the common room. There, in the common room is where everyone was. Smiling and hanging out. When they noticed Evan enter the room they all quickly rushed over to him. Rocket hopped off his shoulders and stood close behind him.

"Evan! Hey man!" Peter began to pull him in for a hug which Evan awkwardly accepted.

"You know my name...?" Evan asks.

"Yeah well, Rocket was kinda freaking out after the battle and was telling us all about you."

"oh..." Evan says silently. He turned around to look down at Rocket who was facing the ground messing with the fur on his wrist.

"Well you're free to stay here with us. There's drinks in the fridge and we have games and stuff over there," Peter began to point at the area to the right of the stairs that led to the cockpit.

"You sure you want me to stay around?"

Gamora stepped out from behind Peter, "Yes Evan we want you around. Besides, Rocket would kill us if we didn't let you stay."

Evan laughed, Rocket probably wouldn't stick around if he wasn't there with him. That was the hope at least. He smiled at his new teammates with the thought that maybe this could work out.

Looking at the group there was something that was off, "Hey guys? Where's Groot?" Evan asks looking around the room to see if he missed something.

Peter placed his hand on his head looking at the ground, _"Yikes."_ He thought.

As Evan looked at the group waiting for an answer and receiving nothing, he turned around to Rocket. Expecting to see him, there was nothing. 

Evan sighed and began to walk down the stairs and look for Rocket. 

Before he walked down Peter grabbed his shoulder to stop him, "Something," He shook his head to think of the words, "... Bad happened during the battle. He's not very open with us, but I know he trusts you more than us. Just make sure he's doing alright."

Instead of thinking of a way to respond Evan nodded and continued down the stairs. He was so worried about Rocket he couldn't bother to think of a response. The only thing he could think of was why Rocket would want to leave so abruptly in the first place. Peter didn't directly tell Evan what happened but he had a pretty good idea seeing as Groot wasn't in the room and Rocket seemed distressed.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, his first thought was to check his room, but that thought was thrown out of the window as he noticed the hatch was open again. 

Too many possibilities of where Rocket could be. He didn't want to search the entire city for him. He thought of Rocket and teleported to his location.

~

Arriving only a few feet behind Rocket he could already tell he wasn't happy. His head hung low and his movement was slow and sluggish.

The location caused Evan's heart to race even faster than it did before. Why would Rocket be on a bridge? The worst of thoughts began to enter Evan's mind. Maybe he was overthinking this. Instead of freaking out though he attempted to stay calm. Freaking out would only cause Rocket to freak out too.

Rocket continued to walk across the bridge with Evan following behind slowly. Rocket stopped as he heard the quiet noise of Evan’s mask deactivating. Evan heard a faint sigh, "Took you long enough to get here. Thought your whole teleporting thing would make it easy." 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. Got caught up with Peter."

"So he told you what happened?"

"No, he didn't but it wasn't that hard to figure out." Evan walked a little closer, "Rocket, I'm sorry about what happened. Please don't do anything you're going to regret."

Rocket snickered and turned around, "I'm not going to kill myself idio…" He stopped mid-sentence and closed his eyes, shaking his head before continuing, "I-I just needed some fresh air to be able to think."

"Rocky are you okay?" He asks inching closer.

Rocket sighed, "Its just Groot man. You know he died and- and,” He stutters unable to find the words. Just talking about it caused him to relive the moment.

Evan kneeled and placed his hand on Rocket’s shoulder, “No rush Rocket. Take your time.”

Rocket took in a deep breath and let it out, “He’s gonna regrow, but… I don’t know If I’m prepared to raise him. He’s a baby now and it’s all complicated and stupid.”

“Rocket,” Evan chuckled, smiling at his partner, “If anyone around here is qualified to raise him it’s _you._ You’re going to be an amazing father Rocky, I know it.” He continued to smile proudly at Rocket. He knew Groot better than all of them and to think he wouldn’t be able to raise him was foolishness.

“I know I will, but… I don’t want to do it alone. I want you to help me raise him.”

Evan’s mouth stayed open unable to find words. He couldn’t help but smile even wider than before.

“So is that a yes?” Rocket asks noticing Evan’s stupidly wide smile.

“Yes! I mean… yeah man. I’d love that... wow. Just can’t believe you’d choose me to help raise him.”

“Who else would I pick? Drax!?” Rocket says laughing.

Seeing the toothy smile back on Rocket’s face made Evan’s heart race with joy. He was warm all over and couldn’t help himself from wrapping his arms around Rocket pulling him in a hug. 

Rocket wrapped his arms around Evan and was overcome with joy from Evan’s response. It was a huge relief that he would have him there to help with all the Groot stuff. It was sorta weird for him to think about raising his best friend as his son, but it was also overwhelming. All the stages and stuff a kid goes through, and making to raise the kid right.

With his head on Evan's shoulder and their arms wrapped around each other Rocket had forgotten his problems for a moment and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. 

He opened his eyes and behind Evan was a group of people seeming to record the two with their Holo devices. Rocket pushed himself out of Evan's grasp, uncomfortable due to the people watching. 

"What's wrong?" Evan asks.

Rocket continued to stare at the people behind them not responding.

Evan turned around to see what Rocket was looking at and was able to figure out pretty quickly why he wasn't talking. The mask on the suit activated quickly as he grabbed Rocket and teleported them to the ship.

Arriving in the common area of the ship where everyone was still located. Surprisingly, Rocket continued to let Evan hold him not seeming to want to be let go. 

Peter walked up to the two again with a smile, happy to see the two return, "You guys wanna join us? We're watching this show on TV," Peter pointed at Drax and Gamora sitting on the couch, "Obviously you don't have to but…"

"Yeah that sounds great actually." Evan interrupts petting Rocket's head. 

Evan followed behind Peter as they walked over to the lounging area. Evan spotted an empty couch to the right of the TV where he could lay with Rocket.

Evan slowly laid down and Rocket stretched himself out on his chest. He was still surprised that Rocket hadn’t jumped off of his chest in fear of the team seeing them together. Maybe he had told the team during his apparent panic attack he’d had.

Neither of them really paid any attention to the show and focused on each other more than anything. Evan continued to run his fingers through the fur on Rocket's head, undoing a few of the knots in his fur.

Gamora and Peter couldn't help but watch the couple smile and laugh with each other as they laid on the couch, "They're cute together." Gamora whispers to Peter.

"They're together?!" 

Gamora smiled with her eyes widened to the fact that Peter was so oblivious, "Look at them! Of course they're together."

Looking over at the two, seeing them messing with each other. Evan messing with Rocket's tail, Rocket messing with the settings on his suit causing it to flash different colors, "Yeah I guess they are. Rocket would kill us if we did that." Peter whispers.

"So you actually want him to stay?" Gamora asks.

Peter seemed confused looking over at Gamora, "You just said you wanted him around!"

"Yeah I know and I do. I was just making sure you were confident in your decision. He's going to attract a lot of attention you know."

"True. But it's nice to have another Terran around. Haven't seen one since… man I don't even know when."

"Alright then he stays." Gamora says turning to watch the show.

If the TV hadn't been so loud Evan might've heard their conversation. Rocket had gotten bored of messing with the suit and was feeling sleepy, resting his head down on Evan's chest.

Evan had noticed Rocket slowly falling asleep and began to do the same. Closing his eyes as he continued to hold and pet Rocket. The soft vibrations generated from his purring assisting him to fall asleep. 

~

"Hey man get up." Peter says shaking Evan's shoulder a little bit.

Evan quickly shot up breathing fast holding Rocket tight against his chest.

Peter pressed him back down slowly, "Woah dude it's alright."

"Sorry," Evan shook his head to collect himself, "Did you need something?"

"I was just here to tell you that the bed in your room might be more comfortable than the stupid couch."

Evan smirked, "Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks, I'll be heading there now."

He slowly stood up making sure to not wake up his sleeping boyfriend. Slowly making his way down the stairs, watching his step to not trip as he was still drowsy from waking up. Arriving at the bottom he pressed the buttons on the door console to his room. Walking in towards the bed, he slowly placed Rocket on his back onto the bed. Evan smiled at how cute he looked when he was asleep. So innocent and adorable when he wasn't busy being angry and cocky.

Walking into the restroom he turns on the sink and washes his face. Looking up into the mirror staring into his reflection, his blue eyes glimmering in the light. 

Continuing to look at his reflection he noticed a small figure appear to the right of his face in the mirror. Turning around to see Rocket standing in the doorway.

"You gonna continue staring at yourself or are you gonna come to bed?"

Evan laughed and shut off light walking past Rocket in the doorway towards the bed. 

Before laying down, his suit deactivates completely. For the first time ever, he slips off the wrist device and places it gently on the nightstand next to the bed. Leaving him standing in his all black boxers and the shirt the Nova core had placed on him.

Hearing the sound of the sheets tossing on the bed, he turns to the noise seeing Rocket climbing into bed.

"You're not seriously going to sleep in that are you?" Evan says looking at Rocket's bulky jumpsuit. It felt fine when Evan also had his suit on, but he had just taken it off.

"Do you want me to take it off?" Rocket asks slowly.

The thought of Rocket's full body of fur against his skin caused him to smile, "Yeah man, it'll be more comfortable."

Rocket hesitated but got out of bed and began slowly taking his jumpsuit off. At first he was nervous to take it off, but after remembering it was just Evan his worries dissipated. After sliding out of the jumpsuit and throwing it to the side, Rocket stood at the side of the bed looking at Evan, "Your turn," He says with a grin.

As Rocket slid himself into bed he perched himself on his elbow staring at Evan's visible awkwardness, "C'mon just take off your shirt."

Evan sighed and prepared for Rocket's reaction. The two had seen each other's bodies more times then they could count. All the scars and everything that came with being on Halfworld. Rocket's scars and implants we're almost hidden from the fur, but sadly Evan didn't have that luxury, and the scars had added up over time.

Removing the shirt and letting it fall to the ground, revealing his scars on his chest. The slight amount of hair he had on his chest helped to cover them up but not enough to make them unnoticable. He stood with his eyes closed awaiting Rocket's disgust. 

"What are you doing?" Rocket asks with a puzzled look on his face.

Evan's eyes shot open with confusion. 

"Are you getting in bed or are you just gonna stand there all night?

Instead of explaining himself he just slid into bed with his fuzzy boyfriend, happy that Rocket wasn't upset with his appearance.

Rocket scooted closer to Evan as he pulled the sheets over the two.

Evan wrapped his arm around Rocket and pulled him against his chest, the feeling of his fur against his skin sent shivers through his entire body.

The bed was nice and comfortable just as it had been the first time the two had laid in it. 

Evan let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes, _This is gonna work out._ He thought. He'd always wanted to be on a team, have a sense of belonging. His father's team always looked fun, a group of friends taking down bad guys together. Superhero stuff. 

There was still a lot to sort out though, but that would have to wait for the coming days, as Evan is lulled to sleep from Rocket's purring and beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and it came out okay. If there are complaints about what I've decided to do with Evan I might change it although I think it will help me write more for the story and I already have some of the future of this story planned out. If you have any questions ask away. I'll try to post the next chapter soon but I'm just a really slow writer and school is kicking my ass right now. Anyway thanks for reading and making it this far in the story. :)


	7. Unexpected

**BANG**

Rocket held the pillow tight, not realizing it wasn't Evan. After a moment of silence another loud thud echoed through the room. He cautiously sat up looking to the foot of the bed.

He watched as a desk, multiple boxes, and suitcases hit the floor in front of the bed. He was confused but understood it was Evan causing this, "What the hell," He mutters with a slight grin.

He watched as the items continued to appear in front of and around the bed. When the items stop he slowly laid back down onto the bed. He returned to holding on to the pillow pretending it was Evan he was holding onto. He'd only been awake and without Evan for a couple of minutes and already missed him.

Just as he thought the randomly appearing stuff had stopped there was one last thud, the sound of metal hitting the floor. He sat up again to look at what it was. The box was a medium-sized metal container that stood out among the other cardboard ones. Intrigued and curious, he slid out of bed and drowsily walked over to it. On top was a small yellow sticky note. Pulling it off the box he squinted reading the small handwriting _Evan's shit don't touch_ He smirked and placed it back down and began to try and open the box.

"AHHH!" Rocket screamed as Evan uncloaks himself, wrapping his arms around Rocket picking him up into his lap as his suit deactivates.

"Didn't you read the note?" Evan teases with a smile.

Rocket hugged Evan and chuckled, "You're a dick," 

Rocket leaned back into Evan's arms and looked around at the boxes, "What's with all this stuff anyway?"

"I mean, we're living here, right? So I thought I should move in all my old stuff."

Rocket didn't respond immediately. He pulled himself back against Evan's chest to hug him.

Evan pet Rocket's head and held him tight, "Living here seems nice."

"I'm just not used to it. Me and Groot never really had anywhere to ourselves before. We were always on the run."

Hearing this made Evan hope the team would work out even more than before. He began to rub Rocket's back gently, making sure to not put too much pressure as to agitate the still sensitive implants and scars. 

Rocket pulled himself back into a hug as Evan stood up to walk back over to the bed. It was still fairly early and the amount of teleporting he did had worn him out.

As he made his way to the side of the bed he placed Rocket down gently, sliding the device off of his wrist before doing the same. 

It’d only been about an hour since Evan had woken up and left and he already felt exhausted, easily returning to slumber with Rocket’s warm body resting on his chest.

~

_In a little cafe, just the other side of the border_

Rocket’s ear twitched at the sound and slowly sat up moving his legs so that they extended out towards Evan’s shoulders.

The song played quietly throughout the ship, not blasting but definitely loud enough to wake the members aboard. Surprisingly, Evan continued to sleep peacefully, undisturbed from the music.

Looking over at the clock on the nightstand it displayed 8:00 A.M. so Rocket figured that this was the wake-up protocol. He repositioned himself near the edge of the bed next to Evan’s side and began to shake his shoulder in order to wake him up. 

After only a single push on his shoulder and Evan's bright blue eyes opened, seeming to light up the dimly lit room.

"I guess it's time to wake up." Rocket says scratching the back of his head.

Evan yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and walking over towards the scattered mess of boxes around the room. He opened one of the smaller cardboard box containing some randomly assorted clothes. 

Rocket hopped out of bed, making his way over to Evan and watched as he slipped on a black shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

“If you see something in here that you like don’t be afraid to try it on.”

“Evan, none of this stuff is gonna fit me.”

“C’mon man just try,” Evan picked out a plain blue shirt and tossed it to Rocket, “Try that on.”

Rocket caught the shirt and groaned as he pulled it over himself. 

Evan smiled down at Rocket before looking back to the box for a couple more things.

Even though it clearly didn’t fit him seeing as it went all the way down to his knees, Evan still thought he looked good in it, better than the stupid jumpsuit at least.

“Evan this is stupid.” Rocket says as he takes the shirt off and throws it back at his occupied boyfriend.

He flinched, caught off guard by the thrown shirt but still managing to catch it with his arm, “C’mon Rocky you looked cute in it.” 

Rocket chuckled, appreciating the comment, “I’m happy ya think that, but I’d rather wear something that actually fits me.”

“Well,” Evan says walking away from the box and towards the nightstand, “I think I can fix that.”

Grabbing the device off the nightstand and putting it on, he began to swipe through all his gadgets and weapons before finally reaching what he was looking for. Pressing on the icon allowed it to form into his hand and disappear from the display. A small vial filled with a red substance.

“Here,” Evan says as he tosses the vial to Rocket.

Catching it with one hand, he began to inspect it and sniff it to try and figure out what the substance was with no success, “What is this stuff?”

“Pym Particles. Stole them off this guy when I went to Earth a couple months back. They shrink stuff basically.”

Rocket smiled holding the vial tight in his hand. 

"Maybe you can make some device to shrink the clothes and whatnot." Evan says walking back over to the boxes while slipping on the device.

Rocket's mind had moved on from the clothes and began thinking about what weapons and gadgets he’d be able to create using this new power he possessed.

Just as Evan was getting sat down on the floor to look through the box filled with clothes, his stomach growled to remind him that he hadn’t eaten in a few days. He hadn’t really been thinking about it, but now that it was on his mind it was the only thing he could think about.

Looking over at the clock it was still only 8:05. Since this wasn’t his ship and he honestly didn’t really know much about it, there was a small hope that Peter would be awake to give a tour of the ship. Still, a part of him wanted to organize the mess he’d created in the room, but couldn’t really decide on what to do.

After taking a glance at Rocket it became clear what the first activities of the day should be, seeing him still analyzing the vial. Knowing Rocket he wouldn’t stop until he’d figure out how to make some device that could at least destroy a planet twice the size of Earth.

Evan stood up walking towards Rocket and snatched the vial to his obvious displeasure.

Rocket exploded from the ground, jumping up to try and reach the vial from Evan’s hand that was raised high above his head, “What the hell Evan!”

Realizing he was being a dick by abusing his height he decided to place the vial in his pocket, “Look, you can have it back later. What do you say we go and get some breakfast?”

Rocket growled momentarily before muttering a simple, “Fine.” While also sliding the blue shirt back on.

Evan just smiled and offered his hand to Rocket to see if he wanted to be carried.

Instead of the usual acceptance, Rocket pushed away Evan’s hand, “I’ll walk.” He insists and walks towards the door. Walking towards the door hearing Evan’s footsteps follow slowly behind him.

As the door opens and they walk into the hallway Drax passed right in front of them up the stairs and immediately Rocket regretted not letting Evan carry him. Even though he doesn’t admit it, he loves when Evan holds him, the safety and warmth he provided always calmed Rocket down. Although Rocket was getting more comfortable with the team it still didn’t feel right for him and Evan to be all touchy around the team.

For a moment, Evan stood behind Rocket who looked to be stuck in thought not moving until he got impatient and stepped around him and towards the stairs.

Rocket grabs Evan’s pant leg stopping him mid-step, “Hold up!” 

Evan turns and kneels with a grin, “Yes?”

“Let me sit on your shoulders.”

The grin now turned into a wide smile which was Rocket’s indication that Evan was okay with it, but he would never say no to physical contact with Rocket.

As Rocket got comfortable on his shoulders Evan grabbed on to his foot paws as he walked up the stairs. 

Evan stood at the top of the stairs for a moment taking in the view. The common area was surprisingly very alive and active. Seeing Peter and Drax converse while Peter cooked up what smelt like pancakes. 

“Good to see you two up early,” Gamora says looking back with a smile as she walks past the two in the stairwell.

Following behind her towards the dining table with what seemed to be perfect timing as Peter had just finished cooking. The sweet smell of fresh pancakes filled the common area. As they got close to the table Rocket hopped off Evan’s shoulders and took the seat next to him.

“Evan! Rocket! How are you guys?”

“Good, just tired... wait, hold on,” Evan stops to grab a red cardboard box across the table, “No way! What are these doing all the way out here?” 

Rocket couldn’t help but stare at the massive smile that had formed on Evan’s face over a stupid box with the words, ‘Lucky Charms’ on it. His smile was almost infectious as Rocket caught himself grinning.

“Oh those, I go on trips back to Earth every now and then. Running kinda low on stuff might have to go back soon.”

Evan did notice the box was a bit light when he picked it up. Peter had begun to offer Evan a bowl to have some, but he politely declined. It was nice to have a moment of nostalgia but if he ate them he’d be accelerating the need for a trip he did not want to go on. Earth was amazing and he missed his parents like crazy, but he wasn’t ready to have to explain everything and the overwhelming amount of celebration Tony would host with his return was also something that kept him from returning.

Just as he was beginning to get lost in his thoughts he felt one of Rocket’s warm foot paws rest on his thigh, returning him back to the moment.

Turning to Rocket who was slouched back using Evan’s legs as a footrest not bothering to get any food, “You hungry dude? Evan asks.

“Nah, I don’t eat stupid humie food.”

Evan rolled his eyes and let out a brief chuckle, “Try these,” He picked up the box of Lucky Charms and handed them to Rocket, “These are actually good.” The pancakes looked amazing too, but the cereal was a good start.

Rocket hesitated but took the box and began inspecting the cover to see if it looked appetizing

Although he didn’t want to eat a ton of Quill’s food, Rocket had to try that cereal.

While Rocket was busy with the cereal, Evan began fixing himself a plate of pancakes that Quill had left in the center of the table. The only people who hadn’t begun eating were Evan and Rocket with the exception of Quill who was still preparing things, so it felt only right to serve himself, plus he was starving.

After serving himself a plate of three pancakes with plenty of syrup, he turned to check if Rocket was eating and sure enough he was. 

Evan watched Rocket shove a handful of cereal into his mouth, "I told you it was good," He says turning to his own plate.

Just as Evan began to cut and eat Peter joined the team at the table. 

"I'm glad you guys are all here and awake," Peter sounded like he was about to continue before Rocket interrupted.

"Well it's not easy to sleep with all the damn music playing," He says while throwing some more cereal in his mouth.

"I'll only use it on important days. I got you all up early to ask if you wanted to go out with me and Gam and look around."

"Yes. I would like to accompany you on your journey." Drax says finishing what looked like orange juice to Evan. For all he knew it could've been some weird alien alcohol.

Rocket shook his head, "We just saved the whole Galaxy I think I'll pa-"

Evan grabbed his muzzle in his hand, "Me and Rocket will come too."

"Awesome! I was worried you two would stay all cooped up in here."

Evan let go of Rocket's muzzle and returned to his pancakes.

Rocket groaned as he hopped off the chair, walking towards the stairs. 

“I guess I’m going to get ready. We’ll be up here in a bit.” Evan sat up and placed his plate in the sink before walking down the stairs to find Rocket. He would’ve continued to converse with the group but also wanted to make sure Rocket wasn’t upset at him.

As he made it to the bottom of the stairs he noticed his door was still open. He leaned in the door frame before calling out, “Hey, Rocky you in there?”

After receiving no response he walked in and after checking around the room he was nowhere to be found.

He couldn’t think of anywhere else Rocket could be so he decided to check his room.

Rocket’s room was directly to the right of his. The door was closed, so he knocked on the door, “Rocky?”

After a moment a faint he heard a faint, “Come in.” From Rocket.

Evan pressed the button on the door panel and walked in. Rocket was on his bed holding the potted Groot in his hands. As he walked closer he looked around at Rocket’s room. Much smaller than Evan’s. The only decoration was a couple of weapons and boxes around the room and the blaster he’d gifted to him the day prior hanging on the wall.

Groot was incredibly small. It was so weird to see him at this size since the last time he saw him he was at least ten feet tall.

Evan took a seat next to Rocket and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“Do we really gotta go out with them?” Rocket asks.

Evan sighed, “I mean… If you don’t want to, I can’t force you to go.”

Rocket didn’t answer and just hung his head down looking at Groot.

Desperate to hear his voice and get a response he placed his other hand under Rocket’s chin to lift it up so he’d face him, “You alright?” He asks softly.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine dude.” He stood up and placed Groot back on the nightstand under his lamp before coming back and collapsing on the bed next to Evan.

Evan laid back onto his side perched up on his elbow, “So do you want to go with them?”

Rocket stared at the ceiling for a moment thinking about whether to go or not before moving onto his side to face Evan, “I wanted to spend the day with just you.”

Evan started pressing his thumb into Rocket’s cheek causing him to close his eyes and smile, “You will man. I’ll be with you all day.”

Loving the way his fur felt, Evan slid his hand under the shirt Rocket was wearing and began running his fingers through the fur on his chest. 

Rocket didn’t even notice how much he was enjoying this, he began to purr and slowly scoot closer to Evan without even realizing. He couldn’t focus on anything other than the sweet feeling of Evan’s fingers running through his fur, undoing knots and giving a slight tickle.

Evan continued to pet Rocket with no problems until he ran over a rough patch. There were always a few rough patches, but this one was different. The fur felt stiff not even wanting to move, “Why don’t you come take a shower with me Rocky?” 

“Do I gotta?” He groans rolling onto his back. 

“Just take one with me, you’ll feel so good afterwards. I promise.”

Knowing Evan would keep asking he reluctantly sat up, “Let’s just get it over with.”

Excited, Evan quickly hopped out of bed walking towards the door to head to his room. Rocket seemed displeased but Evan knew that his moods would change after the shower. 

Rocket followed behind Evan into his room and watched as he grabbed a couple of bottles from one of the boxes he’d brought back from Earth. 

After grabbing the bottles, Evan made his way into the bathroom, “You coming buddy?” He asks noticing that Rocket was still standing in the middle of the room.

He sighed one last time before walking into the bathroom, still in disbelief that was actually going to do this.

Evan had already begun taking off his clothes but before he was done stripping down he noticed Rocket hadn’t bothered to take anything off yet, “Look, if you really don’t want to do this it’s okay.”

“No I’m gonna, it’s just… Do you really want to shower with me?”

Evan chuckled, “Of course I do dummy. Besides, it’s not like it’s the first time we’ve showered together.”

Rocket had forgotten all about the times they’d showered together at the facility, but the showers there were nowhere near as nice as the one in Evan’s room. That’s probably why he hated them so much, too cold and the showers themselves were extremely dirty, but hearing the reassurance from Evan was enough for him to go through with it and he began taking off his clothes.  
While Rocket was busy taking his clothes off, Evan turned on the shower, making sure it was set to the hottest setting possible. As he stepped in it felt unreal. He hadn’t had a nice warm shower since Earth.

Since Evan was too mesmerized with how great the warm water felt, he didn’t even realize that Rocket had stepped in behind him. 

After noticing Rocket wasn’t even getting wet, he stepped to the side to let the water hit him.

When the water hit Rocket’s face he took in a deep surprised breath. He instantly felt relaxed and forgotten any doubts he’d had prior. He giggled a little, “This is actually so great man.”

Evan rubbed Rocket’s head, running his fingers through his fur and behind his ears. Rocket eased his head into his hands. Behind his ears had always been his weak spot, but so was Evan. 

He was always able to get Rocket in a good mood, laugh and smile. And by the looks of it, Rocket was enjoying the shower a lot more than he initially thought. Just another example of Evan’s effect on him.

Evan removed his hands momentarily and poured some shampoo in them before returning to Rocket’s head. As Evan rubbed the shampoo into his fur he could hear a couple silent moans and noises of pleasure from Rocket who was now slightly slouched, letting Evan’s hand take control, feeling the dirt and knots get completely removed was so relieving.

Once Evan was done rubbing down Rocket he began to tend to himself for a little.

As he let the water flow through his hair, out of nowhere a sudden spike of pleasure appeared in his cock as a pair of warm lips wrapped themselves around Evan’s shaft, “Jesus what the fuck!” Evan yells pushing Rocket off of him.

Rocket sat on the ground in embarrassment. He’d thought that all the gentle touching of Evan’s hands was leading to something more, “I fucked this up… I’m sorry.” And in a flash Rocket was gone, leaping up and running out of the shower making sure to grab a towel on his way out.

“Wait, Rocket!” He yells out leaning out from the shower door.

Now standing alone in the shower with an awkward boner that he couldn’t do anything about, he thought about what just went down, _You really couldn't have fucked that up any worse could you?_ He thought to himself. 

Evan wasn’t even mad at Rocket, he never had been. He wasn’t expecting to receive a shower blowjob from him, at least not so soon after just being reunited. It didn’t even feel bad, for the short time it lasted it felt amazing. His only worry now was to make sure Rocket wasn’t totally beating himself up over it.

He couldn’t stand in the shower all day though. The group was going out and he wanted to accompany them. 

After drying himself off and putting on the clothes he’d set out for himself, he exited his room to find Rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry for not putting this out sooner. It took me nearly a month to get this short chapter finished and put out. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff. One of the main things being that I broke my arm and have been dealing with countless doctor appointments that prevented me from writing. Now that they're pretty much finished I can actually return to writing this more often. I've also started the drafts of a couple of new things so maybe I'll put those out sometime in the near future. I hope this came out okay and it was enjoyable and what not. If there is any criticism you can give let me know. Also for the end of the chapter, I kinda just wanted to tease a little because I don't want it to happen right away. Sorry if it seemed out of place I think it'll make more sense as the next chapters come out.


	8. Apologies

After checking himself one last time in the mirror, Evan made his way into the hallway. At first, he thought Rocket might have run off again, but seeing his still wet paw prints on the floor gave away his location.

Evan followed the prints and they led directly to his Rocket’s room. Even though the door had its lock disengaged he still knocked, “Hey uh… It’s me.” He brought his ear up to the door to hear for a response.

All that could be heard from the other side of the door was a faint sigh and not the verbal response he was hoping for.

Evan knocked once more, “I think we should talk about what just happened Rocky.”

A loud thud came from inside the room followed by a shout, “I don’t want to flarkin’ talk!”

Evan stepped back a little from the sheer anger in Rocket’s voice. Instead of his usual persistence, he gave up, letting Rocket have some time to be alone.

Looking down at the floor he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Was it his fault that he was angry? The moment kept replaying in his head over and over. Maybe it was wrong to push Rocket off of him like that.

Evan wasn’t even mad at Rocket. The whole point of trying to talk to him about it and maybe embrace it a little. Even though it was brief it was nice. If Rocket had told him before hand he probably would’ve agreed. His only worry was Rocket’s teeth. Rocket cared about him and would never hurt him intentionally, but accidents could happen.

Still standing in front of Rocket’s door, he was broken out of his thoughts by Peter, “We’re about to head out, you ready?”

Evan turned to Peter and took in a deep breath, “Yeah… just... let me grab something.” He slowly walked into his room and over to the nightstand. He stared at the wrist device, contemplating if it was worth bringing. He thought about it but eventually determined that it was worth taking. After slipping it on he met Peter in the hallway and followed him up the stairs.

“No Rocket?” Gamora asks while walking up to Peter and adjusting the collar of his jacket.

“Nah, I think I uh… pissed him off pretty bad,” Evan says facing the ground, putting his hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

Peter placed his hand on Evan’s shoulder, “He’ll come around.”

Evan looked up and managed a slight smile.

“Well, everyone looks ready. Let’s get a move on people!” Peter yells out through the common room.

And there was the signal that it was time to go. The group made their way out the back hatch towards the Nova Corps building. Walking in it already looked busy, everyone working at different screens, probably in attempt to plan out how to clean up all the rubble from the battle.

They continued to walk through towards the elevator until Nova Prime herself greeted them with another figure standing close behind her, “Hello Guardians! I’m glad to see you all here this early. I’d like you all to meet Richard.”

The figure stepped out from behind Nova Prime, revealing a man buff man in a yellow and blue suit, with a red nova corps logo on his helmet. Evan knew this man as Nova. Richard extended his hand out to Peter, “Greetings, you must be Star-Lord?”

A giant smile grew on Peter’s face, “Why yes, that would be me.”

“Ah, what an honor it is to meet you all.” He made his way down the line shaking everyone’s hands and greeting them till he made it to Evan, “And your name is?” Richard asked.

For the first time, someone asked who he was as if they had never met him before. It caught him off guard for a moment, “Uh um… I’m Evan.” He nervously extended his hand out and was surprised by the strength of Richard’s grip, “I already know who you are.” Evan adds.

“We’ve met?”

Evan pushes the memory of meeting him to the back of his head, “No. No, we haven’t.”

“Hmm. Must be the voice or something.” Richard whispers. He stares at Evan squinting his eyes and giving him a look of suspicion before returning to the others, “Anyway, thank you all for defending Xandar while I was gone.”

Evan started to lose himself in his thoughts, _How does he not know? Maybe he does._ He shook his head.

Nova Prime and Peter talked for a moment before the group continued towards the elevator and made their way towards town to explore.

~

“I am Groot.”

“What?!” Rocket froze in the middle of tightening a screw on what he was working on. He spun around in his chair to face his potted friend, “How do you even know about that?”

“I am Groot.” He says smiling innocently.

Rocket shook his head and smirked, “Ya know you’re way too smart for your age? Anyway, what about him.”

“I am Groot?”

“He went out with the others I think.” He pauses for a moment before mumbling, “Least I hope he did.” Rocket didn’t want Evan to catch him snooping around his room, not yet at least.

“I am Groot.”

Rocket pushed his feet against the desk, causing the chair to spin in a circle towards Groot on the bed. He picked up the young one and held him in his lap while trying to think of the most innocent way to word his sentence, “Wellll…… Me and Evan…. Got into a little fight I guess.”

“I am Groot?”

“It’s not that easy Groot!” He lashed out. 

Instant regret filled Rocket’s entire being as the small potted Groot began to cry. _You’re just fucking up everything aren’t you?_ He thought to himself.

Rocket cradled him in his arms whispering, “I’m sorry.” continuously in an attempt to calm him down. Eventually, it worked and the crying stopped. To avoid any further mistakes he placed Groot back into his own room before returning to Evan’s to continue what he was working on.

~

Evan looked out the glass windows of the elevator out into the city. There wasn’t much to look at except the rubble of the destroyed buildings and crashed Kree warship. He still wondered how they were able to take on someone as powerful as Ronan.

When the elevator reached the bottom the group walked out one by one with Evan coming out last. As soon as the group made their way out of the elevator they were instantly greeted by citizens of Xandar asking for autographs and flashing pictures.

The amount of attention they were receiving was a bit overwhelming and Evan almost felt like cloaking himself or just leaving altogether, but eventually decided that it would be best to stay.

The group moved through the crowds of people to the other side of the building, revealing the side of the city that wasn’t completely obliterated. 

Flying cars, spaceships, ridiculously tall buildings, all intact and untouched from the battle. It was beautiful. 

The group continued walking away from the Nova Corps buildings and eventually, the crowds died down and left the Guardians alone. After walking for a little the group made it to the massive bridge Evan could see from the window in his room on the Milano. The bridge separated the Nova Corps tower from the main city.

He wished Rocket was there, sitting on his shoulders looking down at the river and appreciating the beauty of the city.

While crossing the bridge there were many people. Not as many as before but still quite a bit. The many artists, musicians, and other entertainers offered their merchandise and free performances, but they all politely declined as they were heading somewhere.

When they reached the bridge Evan had a temptation to cross over it once more to appreciate the river and city one more time. The sun reflecting off the clear blue water, and the nice people that worked on the bridge, but Peter insisted that they continue walking to downtown. 

~

“Flarking hell this is aggravating,” Rocket mutters, failing to attach a piece to the camera.

The group had left and Rocket was bored, so he decided to go through the abundance of stuff scattered around Evan’s room. One of the things he was able to find was a busted up camera presumably from Earth.

Normally Rocket would’ve just thrown the thing to the side but given the circumstances due to recent events, he decided to set it aside and try to repair it.

Being unfamiliar with Terran tech was halting Rocket’s progress on the repair, but he was determined to figure it out for Evan. The idiot loved pictures and he must’ve had some attachment to it seeing as he transported the broken thing across the galaxy. 

Even though he was having trouble with the repair, he was still determined to fix it. Not only for himself but for Evan as well. Rocket couldn’t wait to see the massive smile on the dumb humies face. 

~

The group had finally made to the downtown area and entered an area that looked somewhat like the equivalent of a bazaar on Earth. There were shops and merchants everywhere selling an infinite variety of different things.

Peter turned around to face the group, “Well, this is where we part ways. Me and Gam are going to look for some stuff. We’ll meet back here at arrrounddd…” Peter looked down at his watch before facing Drax and Evan again, “3 ‘o clock.” And just like that, Peter and Gamora were off to explore the markets.

Evan looked at Drax, “I’m just gonna go this way? Sound good?” Evan turned and began to head in the opposite direction from Drax, “okay,” He whispered letting out a deep breath.

He still felt bad for leaving Drax back there on Knowhere and almost felt guilty. If he had died, it would’ve been his fault. 

Evan turned around to look at Drax to see him walking off in his own direction. Maybe he’d forgotten or maybe he didn’t care. Evan didn’t mind though, as long as the big man wasn’t mad at him everything was cool.

After walking around for a bit Evan had gotten bored. There wasn’t really anything around that interested him since nothing was really Terran themed, but he had come across a special shop.

This shop sold guns, but not just any guns. Elemental guns. 

Elemental guns were hard to come across. Either someone had to have amazing handiwork and a shit ton of parts or someone with powers of the desired element could just simply apply the element to the weapons.

Evan had known ever since the day he met him that Rocket loved weapons, especially massive ones that caused explosions. So when he spotted a certain Rocket launcher that could cause cryo explosions he knew he had to buy it for him.

As he walked into the shop the owner came up to him, probably to ask if he need help to look around but he already knew what he wanted.

“Ya know what you’re looking for?” The owner asked.

Evan was a bit startled by the deep raspiness that came from the store owner's voice. Usually, people with deep raspy messed up voices had been through a lot but this man’s face was perfectly clean, with no signs of age or wear. Evan blinked quickly to make sure he was seeing the man correctly, “Um yeah.” Evan pointed at the massive weapon behind the main desk.

“Ya want that thing? It’s gonna cost ya a fortune.” The man says with a grin.

“I’ve got money to spare.”

“I’m not lookin’ for money. How bout that?” The man pointed to the device on Evan’s wrist.

Evan let out a brief laugh and pointed at the device, “You want this?!” Evan says with a smile.

“Yeah man. Seems like a good trade. Dontcha think?”

Evan laughed again. The thing was priceless. Not only was it made of vibranium but it contained a full vibranium suit and enough weaponry to supply an entire army, “No dude. Look, how many units you askin' for it? I’ll pay double.”

The man didn’t respond and instead stepped next to Evan and began inspecting the device.

“Not for sale,” Evan says now aggravated at the man’s persistence.

The man continued to stay quiet and after a moment he grabbed Evan’s arm, attempting to pull off the device.

Evan resisted and attempted to pull back his arm with little success. The man’s grip was strong and he could feel his circulation getting cut off, “What the fuck do you not understand about ‘not for sale’! Evan shouts using all his force to pull his arm back which removed the man only temporarily.

The man quickly returned to Evan’s arm, pinning it down to one of the display tables nearby. Evan was caught off guard at how quickly the man returned. He still maintained composure though, attempting to keep cool. He didn’t want this to become a ‘Stalker Situation’

The man began pressing buttons on the display and that’s where he fucked up. 

The entire suit activated. Black vibranium with red highlights traveled over Evan’s entire body with his mask covering his face with the infamous red blotches.

Evan didn’t move. He didn’t have to. He could see the fear in the man’s eyes but was surprised to see a smile.

“Knew you weren’t just a nobody. Not just anybody goes walking around with tech like that.”

Using his other hand the man grabbed a weapon off the table and shot Evan in the face in a single motion that was so fast that he had no time to react.

The shot didn’t penetrate, but the sheer force from the blast instantly knocked him out. Evan collapsed to the ground, his arm still being held in the air by the store owner.

~

Evan slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to adjust and regain his senses. The systems in his suit were reading a mild concussion and he was confused for a second but it all started to come back to him.

He slowly sat up and was greeted by Peter who immediately kneeled and placed a hand on his shoulder, “How you feelin’ man? We heard a gunshot and found you lying here and some dude was tryna cut off your arm or something? What happened?”

Evan could hear worry and knew Peter was alarmed and was almost happy that he was. To know that Peter truly cared confirmed that he really did want him around. Evan smiled as he shakily stood up causing the blotches on his mask to shift, “I-I’m fine.” Evan rubbed the back of his head, “Just got a massive headache.” Looking forward he could see the shop owner’s face, once smooth and young, now completely unrecognizable with his brains scattered across the floor. Evan didn’t feel any disgust, surprise, or nearly any emotion looking at the dead man. He did feel somewhat bad for him but he got what he deserved. Before walking out Evan made sure to grab the weapon for Rocket. Quickly programming it into his suit before walking back up to Peter.

When Evan got up to Peter he wrapped his arm around Evan’s shoulder and he did the same. The suit deactivated after a few steps and they slowly made their way back to the Milano. On their way back Evan was able to appreciate the river once more, “This place ever remind you of Earth?” Evan asks facing Peter.

“Sometimes. Nothing could replace it though.”

“You got that right,” Evan says with a chuckle.

The whole way back Evan couldn’t stop thinking about Rocket. Wondering what he’d been doing with his day. He’d hoped that the gift would make him happy enough to at least talk to him. 

As they made their way into the Milano Peter made sure Evan was okay before he let him off on his own to return to his room.

Evan sluggishly walked down the stairs and would’ve fallen if it weren’t for the handrails on the side. Now at the base of the stairs, he noticed that Rocket’s room was open and his was closed with the lock was engaged. _Weird…_ He thought.

Evan knocked on his door assuming Rocket was in there. The sound of Rocket quickly running over to the door could be heard. The doors lock disengaged and the footsteps scampered back away from the door.

Evan squinted his eyes confused as to why Rocket didn’t just open the door himself. Pressing the button on the door slid open and he walked into his room, welcomed by a nervously smiling, shirtless Rocket holding a box with a ribbon on it.

“What’s this Rocky? My birthday isn’t for like 5 months.”

“Consider it my apology I guess.”

Evan smirked and took the present from Rocket. He slowly unwrapped it and opened the box revealing a pristine camera. He smiled at Rocket before looking back at the camera and taking it out, “You fixed this?”

“Took me flarkin’ forever but yeah,” Rocket began looking down, messing with the fur on his wrist.

“Whatcha nervous for Rocky?”

“Well does it work?” 

Evan kneeled down to Rocket, wrapping his arm around him, smiling before pointing the camera at the two. With a flash, the camera snapped the photo and printed it out. He grabbed the photo and shook it before taking a look.

“Works perfectly,” Evan says with a smile, looking at the photo of the two smiling together.

Evan stayed kneeled for a moment to wrap his arms around Rocket to give him a quick hug, “Thank you so much, man. You don’t even know how much this stupid thing means to me.”

“Well, I figured as much seeing as you brought it with you across the whole flarkin’ galaxy.”

Evan laughed before standing up and walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge facing Rocket, “I also got you an apology gift.”

“What do ya gotta apologize for? I’m the idiot who messed it all up.”

Evan sighed, “No Rocket I fucked up too.” 

Rocket sat up on the bed next to Evan, close enough to smell his cologne and scent of his shower soap. 

“It was wrong for me to push you away like that. I just didn’t expect it ya know?”

Rocket leaned his head onto Evan’s arm.

Evan pressed the icon on the display and weapon appeared in his lap, “So I got you this. Hope you like it.”

Rocket’s eyes widened, his mouth agape in awe at what he was witnessing, “You sure man th-this thing must’ve cost a fortune!”

“Yup. It’s all yours buddy.” Evan smiled seeing Rocket's reaction.

Rocket jumped onto Evan pushing him back onto the bed. The weapon fell to the floor but Rocket didn’t care. He was just so happy to have his humie back.

Evan wrapped his arms around Rocket, feeling his now silky soft fur. His fingers effortlessly ran through his fur and he felt great all over. No more knots, no dirt, no smell. Just soft, warm Rocky.

It was an exhausting day for Evan and it wasn’t even nightfall. Evan took a brief glance at the clock reading 4:30 P.M. before quickly slipping to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to get this out pretty quick! I hope that because I wrote this in a faster time compared to the others doesn't mean it came out bad. Going to try and update my other fic before updating this again. Maybe this quick chapter will make up for that. :)


End file.
